a new life
by myloveiskyo
Summary: akito sales kyo to a slave driver. how will kyo new life be? rating is for the language and rape. wow three updates in one day.
1. a new life

It started was a normal day for Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Tohru made breakfast for the somas boys. Then the three of them walked to school.

"Damn it. Why in hell did it start raining for," a very wet kyo yelled.

"Well Kyo if you watch the weather channel. Then you would of known stupid cat" Yuki calmly said with an umbrella.

"But Yuki there was no mention of rain today." Tohru said with a smile and wet.

"Alright idiots. settle down and take your seats." Ms. Hall wined. All the students mumble as they took their seats. RIIINNGG

"Kyo lets go" said as she poke him in the shoulder.

"Hhmmm what" looking all-round himself "oh ok I coming" Kyo said half a sleep. "why is it still raining damn it" as he walked out the door of their school. As they walk to the school gates a car drove up.

It was Hatori car. "Kyo get in," demanded Hatori.

Kyo open the car door and got in. "so why and where are you taking me," asked Kyo.

"Akito has called for you. So please behave yourself Kyo, ok." Hatori said looking in his near view mirror.

"Me why," Kyo ask curiously.

"I don't know Kyo I don't know," Hatori responded.

It only took 15 minutes to dive to the place that Akito is at. But for Kyo it was like 15 hours. They drove up to a old looking house. Kyo got out and waited for Hatori to show him the way to Akito. He walk slowly be hide Hatori. Then a pair of doors opened up as they walked up to it.

"Hatori stay outside," Akito demanded. "Kyo, sit," Akito demanded again. Kyo sat down in front of Akito. "this is Mr. Hakkai Green," sitting at Akito right hand side. "you be going with him. You see he bought you for 30,000 dollars and you from this day on you will be his slave." a wicked smile came across Akito face as he watch Kyo looked terrified.

"Well now I need to get back home" Hakkai said.

"Oh, ok, well nice doing business with you," Akito said as he shook Mr. Green hand.

"Thank you Akito I was looking for a new slave and he'll do just fine." Mr. Green turn to look at Kyo. "And you form this day on you call me master do you understand Kyo,"

Kyo was so dumb founded he shook his yes.

"Good now get up and let's go," Kyo new master got up and started to walk out the door and turn to Kyo and said "don't worry about school, friends, family, or your things because you won't need them. Now LETS GO. Kyo got up and


	2. shoking fear

**Author's note**: Hello people I'm a new writer so bare with me ok. Now this story will have rape, pain, and tormenting. So if you don't like that kind of stuff turn back now. **You have been warren. **If you are still here? Back to the story.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Good now get up and lets go." Kyo new master got up and started to walk out the door and turn to Kyo and said. "Don't worry about school, friends, family, or your things because you won't be needing them anymore. Now LETS GO."

Kyo got up and walks up to Akito and punches him in face. Grabbing Akito collar "what the hell you bastard? Why are you do this to me? And I'm not going with that bastard," pointing a finger at Mr. Green. With an evil grin Akito snap a metal collar around Kyo neck.

"See Hakkai, that was ez." Akito said as he took a step back. Hakkai took out a controller and press a button.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs and fall to the floor.

"Your right Akito that was ez." He said to Akito then look down at Kyo. "That new collar you have will send a wave of electricity. When I press this button.

So if I were you, I wouldn't try to do anything. If you don't want to be shocked again." Unfortunately said by Kyo's new master.

Kyo turn to look at his new master form the floor with fear in his eyes. "Why?" was the only question Kyo ask.

"Because no one wants your sorry ass in this family." Akito said to Kyo, who was still on the floor. Then giving kyo an evil grin. "Hatori take me home now," Akito said with the door opening up just after hearing Akito order. Akito walk out of the room leaving kyo and Hakkai alone in the room with Hatori just follow him out.

"Well are you going to get up or will I have to shock your ass," Hakkai said. Standing at the door with his arms cross, tapping his arm with his finger.

"No! I'm getting up," kyo said with fear in his voice. Slowly get up off the floor to his hands and knees.

"You know you look good in that pose. I know what you can do at my house. HHHHAAAAA." He said staring into kyo fear full eyes. "Well GET UP! Now!"

Kyo got to his feet and slowly walking to his new master in fear of being shock again.

"What did you mean by what you just said," Kyo's voice trembled as he spoke.

"You'll see. Now my car is in the back. We're leaving." Was all Hakkai said as he went out the door.


	3. maybe this won't be to bad

Kyo fellow his new master out the door to the back of the house to leave for his new life, home, and things he couldn't think of right now. Walk to the car in the back "were do you live at?" kyo ask as he got into the car after Hakkai pointed to back seat.

"I live far away from here so it will take 8 hours to get so we'll stop at a hotel and you will not say a thing or do anything to attract attention. You hear me?" Hakkai ask kyo from them driver's side of the car.

"ya ya I hear you." Kyo said only half listening to him. "AAHHH."

Hakkai press the button "It's yes sir." Releasing button on the controller.

Nothing was said after that for 2 ½ hours. All that was heard was breathing, other cars, and the ac. Then "gggrrrrrr," Hakkai look in his near view mirror. "well it is dinner time. So what do you eat."

"uh what oh almost anything." Kyo respond to the question.

"almost? What not you eat." Hakkai ask.

"why are you going to make me eat it," kyo ask .

"not if you behave yourself," Hakkai said.

"leeks and miso but miso soup is ok," kyo said to his master afeard of eating leeks.

Hakkai dives to a fast food drive though. "welcome to Burger King may I take your order," the lady said through the speaker.

"yes I would 2 number 2 with cheese king size and coke with that order." Hakkai replied.

"ok that 2 double whoppers with cheese king size and coke is that correct." Lady said.

"yes maim that right," Hakkai replied again.

"that comes to $12.59 please dive up to window." Lady said before leaving.

Driving up to the window and takes his wallet out and pulls a 20 out. By the time he rolls his window down. a man comes and his window to take the money. Hakkai heard the guy say "that's 12.59 dollars sir," and hands him a 20. "here is your change is $7.41 sir," then hands over the food and drinks to Hakkai. Who set them on the passenger seat. Then drove to a hotel and got out of the car with the food and drinks. "kyo wait here. While I'll get a room." Hakkai said as he walked away.


	4. goodbye shishou

Kyo lean on the car waiting for his master to return with a room key. After 10 minutes pass Hakkai come in view with a room key and his car keys in his hand.

"we are on the second floor and I got a double. So you have your own bed for tonight and you're my son so call me dad in front of people ok." Hakkai told kyo while opening his trunk of his car to pull out a duffel bag. "get the food and drinks out." Hakkai told kyo before locking the car up for the night.

Kyo got the food and drinks and fellows him to the room on the second floor. Watching his master opening the door and went in after he did. Putting the stuff on the table and turning to look at his master or dad while he is here. Getting a motion to sit and eat. Kyo ate his double whopper and fries. Kyo ask, "May I call Shishou and tell him I'm ok."

"what are you going to tell him?" Hakkai said while picking up his coke.

"I'm tell him I'm ok and don't worry and say good bye because I have a feeling I'm may never have anther chance again." Kyo said while looking down at his hands under the table.

"this is true but one word about your collar and anything he doesn't need to know. You will be sorry when we get home. Do you understand." Hakkai said shaking a finger in kyo face.

"yes sir. I understand." Kyo answer.

"good now you have 15 minutes go," Hakkai said while watch kyo getting up to go to the phone and call his Shishou.

Kyo press a series of numbers and sat on the bed wait for Shishou to pick up. "hello Shishou, its kyo." "ya I'm fine." "yes I'm eating." "yes I'm behaving." "no I didn't say goodbye to them. Can you tell Yuki and the others for me." "thank you." "I'm at a hotel because it is 8 hours away from my school and we drove 3 hours." "do you have to go?" "its because it might be awhile before I call you again." "did he really tell you." "So you know." "yes it was 30,000." "no I'm really find Shishou nothing has happen." "yes I'm sure." "what?" "no he wasn't done nothing like that to me." "Yes I'm sure." "yes he didn't touch me like that." "what you know that this is the last time I can talk to you." "oh I see." "oh I see Akito is outside and waiting for you. So you have to go. Well then goodbye Shishou and thank you for adopting me after my mother died." "Still thank you Shishou. Well goodbye then." Kyo hang up the phone and lie down on the bed he was sitting on and started to cry in to the pillow.

Hakkai just ignore the crying teen be hide him and turn on the TV to see what's on.

Kyo stop crying about an hour later just because he fell asleep. So Hakkai turn in as well.

Morning came.


	5. shower

Kyo was woken up by the sound of the shower running, turning over to look what time it is and the clock read 6:45 am and notice master was in the shower. So Kyo turn back over to sleep some more. Which didn't last long.

"hey how long do you plan on sleeping in. You need a shower and breakfast." Hakkai yell after walking out the bathroom.

"ggggrrrrrr, ooooowwww." Kyo jump up in the air for the small shock.

"watch it boy and beside I'm not stopping for lunch and dinner will be at 7 tonight. So you are going to eat and take a shower. So get up and take a shower now." Hakkai demanded.

Kyo got up and walks to the bathroom and took a piss. After emptying his bladder and flashing the toilet. Got under dress and hopped into the shower. Letting the hot water run over his body for a minute or two. He heard the bathroom door open up and master walk in with fresh clothes for him to wear. Then he heard toilet set coming down. "_damn he isn't going to sit there and watch me taking a shower, is he." _"sir." Is what kyo said.

"tell me something boy. Why can't I remove your bracelet and not shit myself." Hakkai him.

"well I'm a monster." Kyo responded "and because of that I don't do well when it is raining outside."

"yes Akito said some thing like that," wave his hand at kyo. which kyo couldn't see though the shower cretin.

"is it safe for me to be in the shower with this collar on?" kyo ask.

"yes its water proof and shocking you while the water is running, is going to really hurt. Remember that small shock earlier." He got a response from kyo saying, "yes." "well that small shock in the shower would be like your first shock." Hakkai said and laughs as kyo jump back to wall be hide him and could see Hakkai eye's looking at him wet and naked. So it would be a wise to behave yourself while in or around water."

"ya yes sir," corrected himself before Hakkai could shock him. Walking back under the water to finish his shower. "is there any thing else you need," kyo ask hoping he would leave.

"no, not at this moment," Hakkai said still sitting on the toilet watching kyo in the shower.

"_go away you creepy bastard." _Kyo thought to himself.

"ooh and kyo if me sitting here is freaking to out? I have one suggestion for you,GET OVER IT." Hakkai smiled as kyo jump again. "maybe I should give you a new name?"

"what's wrong with the one I have now?" kyo said as he peek his head out of the shower cretin.

"nothing. I just wanted to see your reaction to the suggestion. Well reason is I don't think in the middle of so hot sex. Calling the name Kyo won't work for me." Hakkai said as kyo turn for red from the shower to ghostly white.

Kyo pull his head in. Scared to death at this man. Since kyo pull head back in he didn't see what was coming.

The back of the shower cretin opens up slowly and Hakkai got in without kyo noticing him.


	6. shower and breakfast

A pair of hands came around kyo body and mouth to stop him from screaming. "if you scream I'll make you regret that.! Do you understand?" Hakkai said butt ass naked.

Kyo shuck his head yes. _"when the hell did he got undress and came in here. And why is he in here." _Feeling the hand remove from his mouth. Turning his head to see this crazy man in the shower with him.

"relax I won't harm you. I just want to hold my new toy," Hakkai just before kyo slip out and going around him to crash into the back wall. Hakkai turn around and pin kyo on the back wall. Putting his face right in Kyo's face. "I'm not going to do anything just yet. I'm just going to hold and."

Kyo froze when he was kissed by this crazy fuck up bastard. Was being fully kissed on his lips.

Pulling away from kyo,"You have a good taste, kyo." Hakkai said right before he started to lick his own lips to taste kyo again.

"Wwwhhy diiiid you do that for?" kyo ask trying not to shake to bad.

"You have 15 minutes to be ready for breakfast," said Hakkai as he was getting out of the shower and drying off for the second time and redressing himself and left the bathroom.

Kyo was trying to catch his breath. When he caught it, he got out of the shower and dried off and got dress. Slowly walking to the door and grabbing the doorknob taking a deep breathe and open the door and walk out.

"Kyo are you hungry." Hakkai stated and ask a question.

"No I'm," but his stomach spoke for him. "Yes sir," kyo told the truth.

"All right lets put this stuff in the car and get some breakfast. Hmmmm." Hakkai said and then said "kyo I won't be afeard of that kiss if I was you," while looking over his shoulder. After putting the stuff in the car and walked to the breakfast room.

Kyo ate some bacon, eggs, toast, and lots of milk. After eating Hakkai went to check out and kyo grab 2 apples and 2 bananas for the road because master said "they are not stopping for lunch." Then walked to the lobby, then out to the car and found Hakkai waiting from him by the car.

"Get in we have 5 hours to go" Hakkai command.

Kyo listen and got in the car for the next 5 hours.


	7. 5hr drive of hell

"So kyo what do you have there?" Hakkai ask wondering what kyo has.

"Apples and bananas for lunch. You said we're not stopping, right." Kyo hoping he won't get a shock.

"Yes but put the fruit up here on the passenger seat," Hakkai ask kyo to do.

Kyo put the fruit on the seat and sat back and looks out the window of the car.

"I'm only stopping for a piss break one time so hold it as long as you can. Hear me?" Hakkai said at a red light.

"Yes sir," kyo said wishing he went before leaving the hotel.

"On our piss break. Do not talk to any one; give any one a note, or anything that might give you away. Understand?" Hakkai look and saw kyo wasn't paying attention to him. So he took out his controller and.

"Aaaahhhhh, ooooowww," kyo jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Do you understand?" Hakkai ask again.

"Yes, yes I get it. say or do nothing just take a piss." Kyo said while holding his head "ooowww."

"Good. Next time just answer me. Get it kyo." Hakkai stated.

"Yes sir, sorry for daydreaming." _"Damn, just you wait. I'll get you back for this you bastard, and that go for you too, Akito."_ Thinking to himself. Kyo must of made a face because next thing he knew " aaaahhhhh," that bastard hit that god damn button again.

"So tell me something kyo." Hakkai ask lazily.

"What?" kyo responded just after of getting over the shock again.

"are you a virgin?" Hakkai ask while making a left turn.

"what?" kyo was taken back. "why?" then he saw the controller out. "if you mean with a girl yes I am still a virgin." Kyo said watching the controller being put down.

"how about with a boy?" Hakkai ask hoping that it would be the right answer.

"WHAT! NO, HELL NO, NEVER EVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS." Kyo said then shivers at the thought of it.

"that's good you're a virgin though and though. Now I'll start you off with 30 point. Getting shock we deduct 5 points very time. Behaver will earn you points. Ok." Hakkai said wit a straight face.

"ok, but what are the points for. Sir." Asked kyo.

"30 points will get you an easy night of sex. 25 points will get you hard but lube and prep. 20 points will get you hard with lube or prep, by me.15 points I will hold a bidding with nice people. 10 points will by not so nice people. And 5 points or lower will get you hard, ruff, sex you know s and m stuff. Does that answer your question. My sex slave." As Hakkai answer and ask a question.

"yyyyees siiirrr," kyo said visibly shaken.

A few hours pass and he can no longer hold it

"ah master I have to go, really bad." Kyo said to Hakkai who as eating an apple.

"3 hours not bad ok can you hold it for 10 minutes?" Hakkai ask because there was nothing around but trees.

"not really but I'll try. You know tree are my friend and I don't mind pissing on them." Kyo said hoping Hakkai would get the hint.

"No, you're not going to piss on a tree." Hakkai said. "Just hold it."

After 15 minutes kyo started to get real impatient with his bladder and Hakkai for making him hold it this long.

"Ok ok we're here there is a bathroom in there." Hakkai pointed to a building in the back.

"Great, thank you" kyo jump out of the car but was haler back by Hakkai.

"Remember not a word kyo. Not a word and your caller work long dissent too. Don't even think of running either. Hear me kyo." Hakkai said das he watch kyo did the pee pee dance.

"Yes, yes may I go now?" Kyo said while walking backwards.

"Go, go." Hakkai said as he wave his hand at kyo then saw him run to the bathroom._ "Damn he really needed to go I guest." _Watching kyo walk back to the car "feel better?" Hakkai said only half concerned.

"Yes I do feel better now, thank you for asking." Kyo replied. And got back in the car.

Hakkai jump in too and drive off for the last 2 hours to his and kyo new home. Throwing the fruit to the back seat for kyo to eat.ThenHakkai look back and saw kyo was asleep, and stayed that way for the last2 hours of the drive.


	8. a new home

Hakkai drove up to a big house on a hill. He saw all his slaves in 2 lines, One on the left and one on the right. Stopping the car then got ready to get out of the car. "Kyo wake up we're here," looking in his rare view mirror and saw kyo waking up with a start. "Listen you, I'm being nice here. Tonight is your free night that means you will stay a virgin for one more night. When you get out of the car. Your 30 points starts. Do you understand kyo?" Hakkai ask.

Yes, sir. I understand." Kyo answered his master.

They both got out of the car. Hakkai walked around and kyo stood there next to the car. Hakkai walked to kyo and stand right in front of him.

The slaves bow and said, "good afternoon master and welcome back home."

Hakkai smiled at his slaves, then called for one of them. "Sorata come here."

A young man with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, he wears a white 2-piece outfit then again they all were. Walked to be in front of his master.

"Yes my master, you called," Sorata standing in front of Hakkai.

"How many points do you have,"Hakkai ask his slave. " Like I didn't know," Hakkai said under his breath.

"20 sir," Sorata answered.

What? 20 how, why?" Hakkai al but yelled at Sorata in the face.

"I knock Loki front teeth out." Sorata said.

"What did Loki do? To piss you off this bad?" Hakkai ask in one hard breath.

"Well, he raped me after drugging me up with something. So I knock out his front teeth out," Sorata responded.

"Loki, where is Loki. I want his ass here now. That bastard." Hakkai now was yelling on the top of his lungs. Calming down a bit " Sorata you points are restored to 30. Now this is kyo."Pointing to the boy behind him. "You will show him around and give him the rules and anything else he may need to know." Hakkai said while calming down ever more. Then walking to the front door of his house. Stopping short of it, "you're all dismisses." Then walked through the door.

"So kyo is it," Sorata said. Then looking over his shoulder and saw all the other slaves walking to kyo and himself. "Master said you all could go. You all have clients tonight. So you should be resting up for it. Now Go," Sorata said turning around to face them. Then turns back around to face kyo.

"How do I get out of here?" kyo ask Sorata.

"You don't unless you wish to die." Sorata said to kyo. "I'm sorry but death is the only way out unless you can out ran dogs, take a large mount of electricity, brake though solid blocks of rock, be scary as shit, and/or all the above. Other then that no change in hell." Sorata said trying to discharge him.

"But I can do all that but the electricity part." Kyo said under his breath not thinking he was heard.

"Oh really you can? How can you?" grabbing kyo small but hard arm. "With muscles like this."

This piss kyo off real bad "what the hell you mean by muscle like this." Kyo angrily yell at Sorata.

"Well you be with out points soon and probably stay there: lets see a virgin, no points. Wow people will go broke fighting over you. Keep it up kyo, keep it up. Lets go inside. I'll show you to your living space. Jack there's a spot open in with you right." Sorata ask jack.

"yes Gokudo was shot 3 days ago." Jack said to remind Sorata and to scary kyo.

after that kyo followed Sorata up the 3 flights of stairs. Only after go on an elevator for 5 floors. Kyo heard something like, you can't use the elevator without permission or something like that.

"well you, here your room for the day time." Sorata said as he open up the room for kyo.

kyo look around and saw 4 twin beds, 4 dressers, and 1 bathroom. _"what there's a bathroom in here."_ Kyo thought to himself.

"rules. Rule #1 no fighting. Rule#2 no sharing bathroom with other rooms. Rule#3 no hair on your body, except on top of your head. Rule #4 don't be late for your client. Rule #5 we are your brothers and sisters in one family. any question so far." Sorata ask kyo.

"what if the bathroom is out-of-order?" kyo ask shyly.

"well tell someone who can fix it, but if you can't hold it, use the one on the last floor." Sorata answering kyo question. "ok any more question on the first 5 rules? Sorata ask kyo and watched kyo shakes his head no. " ok good now, rule #6 all tips will be given to one of three elders. They will write your name down and what you got for a tip. Rule #7 do not . I repeat do not try to hide or shortchange your tips form the elders. Other then that you should be find." Sorata turned to kyo and smiled at him.


	9. the meeting

Jack came up behind Sorata "master said they will be meeting today at 4pm in the normal place."

"oh ok that's find. So kyo just try to settle in ok." Sorata said to kyo who turn around to face him.

"but sir Sorata. Master that kyo should be there by 4:30." Jack inform Sorata.

"well kyo I'll back by 3:45 to pick you up. so chill and relax. Ok" Sorata told kyo as he push kyo onto a bed.

"hey don't push me, you bastard," kyo yelled at Sorata again.

Kyo watched the door shut him in his new bedroom. "what the hell. What I am going to do till then." Kyo said to himself. Walking to the door and found it locked. "what the hell. I'm not going anywhere. So why lock the god damn door." Kyo shouted and kick the door. Hopping back on to the bed that Sorata push onto before leaving.

Now that just piss kyo off again that damn door open up. Two guys walked in and they saw kyo on a bed. "Hey your kyo right," one of the two guys said.

"Yes and you are," kyo ask the two new guys.

"I'm Ranma and this is kyoya. Nice to meet you. Have any questions?" Ranma ask kyo.

"yes why did that door lock and how you unlock it?" kyo ask because it piss him off.

"oh, that well you can't open it from the inside only from the outside. Unless you have a key jack has that. he is one of the younger elders. There is one for each room and a room can have from 3 to 8 people in a room plus a younger elder. Does that help answer your question." Ranma ask.

"ya I guess. Gokudo did he really shot down?" kyo ask about it because that was mentioned.

"gokudo he find it was a joke. We didn't know who you where and it was a code he left to a safe place." Kyoya said as he sat on the bed by Kyo's. "so how did you know that was your bed?"

"well Sorata push me onto it." Kyo just answer him.

Ranma walked to the other bed on the other side of kyo. "we need to sleep. So if you not mind not making to much noise that would be great." Ranma ask nicely.

"ya, no problem. Nap sound like a good way to waste time." Kyo replied.

"what will be doing?" kyoya ask kyo.

"Sorata is going to take me to a meeting that is being hold at 4 today." Kyo said without thinking.

"WHAT?" both Ranma and kyoya said at the same time.

"WHAT is there a problem1?" Kyo said as he want into defiance mode.

"no, kyo its that no one but the elders and younger elders goes to that meetings." Ranma said to kyo hoping to calm him down.

"so what time are you going to be pick up?" kyoya ask.

"3:30," answered in a heartbeat.

Kyoya looks at a clock but kyo couldn't read because it was in anther language. "I hope they do it quietly." Kyoya said he turn in for the day.

Kyo and Ranma look at each other. Then shrug their shoulders and did the same thing that kyoya did.

Mean while 

"hey Sorata wait up!" jack ran up to Sorata as he stop. "one quite question."

"what?" Sorata said.

"why do you think, he is coming to our meeting with the others?" jack asked his question.

"I don't know. I guess we have to see." Sorata said walking away. _"why is kyo aloud anyway." _ Thinking to himself.

An hour and 45 minutes later. Sorata walked in the room where kyo and two other guys were sleeping. Putting a hand over kyo mouth so he won't wake his new roommates. "kyo, its me Sorata. Its time to go. Come on get up." Tiring to get kyo to his feet. Kyo followed Sorata outside. Then Sorata pulled out a long piece of cloth. "I need to blind fold you because you are not allowed to see where the meeting room is, ok." Kyo nodded yes then was blind folded by Sorata.

Kyo put a hand on Sorata shoulder to help him walk around things. After walking down 3 flights of stairs then into the elevator. Hearing 5 dings and the door opened up and they walk out. Kyo was dizzy from those staircase he didn't realize that he walked to the back of the elevator and a secrete door in the back open up instead of the door they walk in.

"ok kyo we're here. Now to take that blind fold off." Sorata said as he took it off of kyo head. "stay here till we call you, ok." Sorata said to kyo before opening a door and disappearing through it.

Kyo sat on the floor to wait to go in.

Sorata came out. "kyo come on." Watching kyo getting up and going to him.

"Stand in middle of us kyo," Hakkai said. Watching kyo move to the middle of the room. "is it true that you said you were a monster. Right," Hakkai asking kyo.

"yes sir, it is." Kyo answered him. Looking around and saw jack, Sorata, and 10 males he didn't know, and 3 females too.

"Akito tells me you are curse by the Chinese zodiac cat. Am I right." Hakkai asked his second question.

"yes sir, that's right I am." Kyo answered all most shaking this fear.

"really, I don't buy it." One of the ladies stood up and said. Walking over to kyo looking him in his eyes.

Kyo jump and tried to back away but that lady grab him and hug him so he won't run but **_(we all know what happen right.)_** puff standing at her feet was an orange fuzzy cat. After some time he turn back but he didn't get his clothes back.

"well your defiantly curse by the cat," Hakkai stated.

"_no shit ass hole." _ Kyo thought to himself.

"Renge remove it now." Hakkai ordered.

Renge took kyo arm and removed kyo beaded bracelet.

Kyo fell to the ground as his body move and shift around till the transforming is done. Kyo stood there on all fours looking around then he tried to run out the door was stop by \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I love cliffhangers.


	10. feeding time

this is myloveiskyo sorry but i do love chiffhangers.

kyo fell to the ground as his body move and shift around till the transforming is done. Kyo stood there on all fours looking around then he tried to run out the door was stop by Sorata in his Chinese zodiac cat's true form as well but sorata's form looked a little different then Kyo's. Sorata has a long tail and was 4 times bigger. All this confused, scared, and left him speechless. _"What the hell is going on here?" _kyo thought to himself looking for anther way out and saw a window. Kyo move to it but was stop again by anther cat in its true form. It looks like the same as sonata's form does. But this one bit kyo on the back of the neck and picked him up like if he was a kitten. Kyo was carried to the middle of the floor. Then kyo saw one of the ladies was missing. It hit him she was the second cat.

"Well you're not curse by the cat. You are the cat. So lets see." Hakkai said before getting up from his seat. Walking to kyo and grabbing kyo waist and squeeze it, then moved to ribs and squeeze it lightly. "Damn level 5 maceration. Kyo, your so macerated you really don't even have a tail. Chihaya (ch-hi-ya) take kyo to the nursing room. And see if you can't get him to eat something."

Chihaya did as she was told and left kyo off the ground as the same fashion as she brought him to the middle of the floor. Started to walk to the door and Sorata open the door for her and followed her out. Shutting the door after himself then follow Chihaya to the nursing room.

"Damn that kid is so thin." Hakkai curse under his breath.

"But how did you know that the kid was one of us anyway?" someone spoke out.

"I ask him why I can't remove his beads from his wrist. Why he can't take the rain? Granted the rain part confuse me. Then I remember that father said "**People who are curse by the cat can't take to the rain to well,"** " But kyo is the cat. So why can't he take the rain then?" Hakkai pitting his hand on his chin, while asking anyone for their input.

"that's all and good, but why was he afeard of us." Some else said.

"he like a wild animal, cornered and scared." Hakkai simple answered that question.

**mean while**

Sorata open the door to the nursing room and Chihaya walked in. Going to a table and setting kyo on it. Walked away from kyo. "Now lets see what we have for you." Chihaya looked in a few cupboards for something for that very thin kitten on the table. Pulling something out and mixing it in a bowl with milk. After three minutes of stirring, then she poured it in a bottle, a big bottle.

"_What the fuck I'm not a baby."_ Kyo tired to say but all that he could do was make noises but no words. He did manage a growl in protest about that damn bottle.

Looking at her hand where the bottle was in. "I'm sorry kyo but this will have to do. This is a nursing room after all. You do know what nursing is right." Chihaya said tiring to get kyo to calm down about the bottle that he is about to drink from.

Kyo nodded he yes to answer her question knowing what a nursing means. _"You could at lease take the nipple off."_ Thinking to himself._ "Come to think about it. What is in that bottle anyway?"_

"Now you will drink all of it. No if , and, or buts about it you hear me?" Chihaya told kyo.

Kyo nodded again. Thinking that he was go to hold that damn thing in his hand and he can take the nipple off himself. He holds it out to get the bottle. But for poor kyo that was not the case.

Sorata started to laugh because Chihaya grabs kyo hand and pulled him in closer to her and put the bottle in his mouth like if he was a kitten and hold his head still with the hand that had his hand a little time before.

Kyo tired to pull away but she was to strong and that stuff in the bottle tasted so good too. Kyo was a man and will not drink like that. Watching Sorata move to were Chihaya was before she stuffs the bottle in his mouth. He was making a second bottle. _"That bastard. How dare you give me that thing to me and expect me to drink like that. Granted that she making me drink like that but she a girl and your not. So find a damn cup, bowl, mug, a plate anything, but another bottle." _Kyo thought to himself till trying to get away from her and her bottle.

"Well, when do you think Hakkai will tell father about him?" Sorata asking Chihaya for her opinion.

"I don't know. Soon or till he not so thin." Chihaya said as she pulled out the empty bottle from Kyo's mouth. Looking at kyo and thought kyo had no idea what they were talking about. "Father is the cat god or the first Chinese zodiac cat. We call him father. You do you know about the first cat, right." See that kyo shook his head yes. She took the second bottle and shove it in. To kyo dismay. Watching Sorata make anther one. Kyo thought that if he runs between bottles he could get away. After finishing the second one and it was pulled out. Kyo turn and tired to run for it but Chihaya was quitter then he was. She grabbed him on the back of the neck and he couldn't move.

"now kyo behave yourself. I two reasons why you would run. One you're full, two you're embarrass about drinking from bottles." She looked at kyo in his eyes, "you know what I think one you're not full, and two get over it." She said as she stuffs the third bottle in.

kyo stop fighting and drank his milk. After the seventh bottle he was very sleepy. Having a hard time to keep his eyes open.

Chihaya saw this pulled the empty bottle and put kyo head down for him to go to sleep. Which he did, it took 30 seconds for him to fell asleep after he lade his head down.

"sorata, tell Hakkai that kyo is feed and is asleep now. I think two weeks like this will put 30 pounds on him." Chihaya said throwing a blanket on kyo and a pillow under his head.

"will do." Sorata said as he walked out the door.


	11. planning for tomorrow

Hello my peeps, heeheee, anyway there were so confusion about kyo gaining 30 pounds. He is to gain 30 pounds in his true form. If you look at his ribs you can see them, which is bad, ok. I love the way is human body looks. So no worry on that. It is HIS TRUE FORM THAT WILL HAVE THE WEIGHT GAIN ok, ok. Also he'll be needing it. (An evil grin appears) number two FATHER is the first cat/ the poor bastard that didn't go to the banquet in the legend. Myloveiskyo 

Sorata walked all the down to the meeting room and found Hakkai locking it up from the night before. "Hakkai. Just to let you know that kyo is feed and is sleeping now. And that Chihaya said she can get him to gain 30 pounds in two weeks time." Sorata informed his master as well.

"Good. Good that's great. That mean he was staved and it was not an illness. Well I'm going to see father in hours time I'll be back hopefully by dawn." Hakkai said going to a room where he is the only that has a key to. "One thing how much did he eat." Hakkai said so caring.

"He had about, hmm 24x 7 is 168 oz or 7 large bottles worth." Sorata reported.

"Nice. Tomorrow we start the prep work for his job," Hakkai started to walking away.

"Chihaya won't aloud that, in the nursing room." Sorata stated.

"Well take him out of the nursing room. He'll be in human form anyway, that reminds me feed him while in that form as well. Sorata, oh ya before I forget. Put his collar back on. He is a wild cat after all and needs to be tame. Well he'll need it while you prepping him tomorrow. Good luck." Hakkai waving as he unlocks the door and walked in.

"Thanks," Sorata said look so happy about his job for tomorrow. Walking back to the nursing room. "Chihaya, Hakkai said that kyo starts his prepping tomorrow. And that he'll try to be back by dawn too." Said going to the back out the door. Walking back in. "I forgot to put the collar back on." Snapping the collar back around Kyo's neck, which awoke him. SMACK!

"You prick you woke him up." Chihaya said after smacking Sorata in back of his head. "Shhhh go back to sleep now shhhh." As Chihaya put kyo back to sleep.

**Mean while**

"Father how have you been?" Hakkai said as he bowed down in front of his father.

In a deep voice. "I'm fine. So what brings you here?" father said trying to see why his child came unannounced.

"Well we found another cat. This one was in the soma family but what I gathered was there is a long line of them. When one dies anther is born there was a cat in that family every year." Hakkai said.

"Ok that's fine as long they are healthy right," father said looking at Hakkai who was looking like there was a problem. "Right Hakkai. My kitten is healthy right." Father started to get up.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to gain some weight. That's it." Hakkai said while waving his hand in front his own face.

**Back to kyo**

Waking up to darkness all around but eight candles. _"I need the bathroom and I'm hungry again."_ Thought to himself. His actions didn't go unnoticed.

"So you're wake now, are we." Chihaya said as she turns on some lights on low. "Ok the bathroom is that way," pointing to a door in the back.

Getting up and walking to the door, opening it up then shut the door. After 2 minutes kyo came out and was shoed to the table again.

"Ok breakfast time." Chihaya said stuffing a bottle in again.

"_Damn these bottles."_ Thinking again on how embarrassing it is.

"It's going to be a light breakfast, ok." Chihaya said.

Kyo shake his head yes but didn't get why a light breakfast.

Sorata walk in. "is kyo done with his breakfast yet?"

"…… now he is." Chihaya pulled out the bottle and put his bracelet back on his wrist and turns back into his human form.

"Come kyo we need to move to anther room, k." Sorata said, moving kyo out the door.

"Good luck doing this tomorrow, Sorata." Chihaya said trying to worn kyo.

Shutting the door behind him hopping kyo didn't hear that statement.

"Sorata," kyo spoke up.

"_Damn he did hear it,"_ Sorata thought quickly. "Yes kyo."

"What did she mean by that and why do I have this thing on again." Kyo said while pulling on his collar.

"You'll see." Sorata said before pulling out a key and unlock the door that was a little ways down the same hallway.

"What the hell you mean by I'll s," kyo stop short because of what he saw in the lock room opened up. It was filled with sex toy, whips, handcuff, and a metal table with leather straps attach to it.

Sorata pulled a controller out of his pocket and send a small shock to the collar.

This got kyo attention. That small shock was like getting shock from touching a TV. Kyo looked at Sorata with wide eyes. Hoping that this is not what he was thinking about doing to him. "Come on. Go in, so we can start." Sorata said before putting a hand on Kyo's shoulder and giving him a small push.

"No, hell no. I won't do this." Kyo said, as he turns tail and run for it. But kyo didn't get to far because.


	12. fearful trurth

"No, hell no. I won't do this." Kyo said, as he turns tail and run for it. But kyo didn't get to far because.

When Sorata pushed on the button and watching kyo hit the floor for the large shock. Walking to kyo and knelling down. So he can look at kyo face. "Now behave yourself ok. Cause I think you don't what to do that again. Right. You can walk in there, or I'll drag ass in there. I will not go easy on you. If I have to do that." Sorata said. Then grabbing kyo arm and helped him to his feet.

Kyo was still out-of-it from that last shock. So he just walks as Sorata leads him in the room going that creepy table.

"_Ha he'll have to take off...oh shit I'm not wearing any clothes."_ Kyo thought to himself.

Helping kyo on to the table. So he can lay on his belly.

"Shit it's cold," kyo said waking up real fast and jumping 3' in the air.

Keeping a grip on Kyo's arm. He put a hand on the table and it was that cold. "stay and not move." walking to the back of the room or the wall kyo was looking at.

"_I can run. Ya I can."_ Started to turn around then it hit him. How far will I be able to run?

Sorata turning around and saw that kyo was gone. Walking to the table and found that Kyo's knees must have buckled and he fell. Then he put the blanket on the table and helps kyo to his feet and onto the table.

"I can't fit that little thing," kyo said and pointing to the blanket.

"You're not spouse to, Kyo. It will cover your waist up. The coldness is to help you get an erection." Sorata sand making sure he laid down on his belly.

When Kyo's face touch the blanket a scent of something intoxication. By the time kyo caught himself it was to late his wrist were already bind.

Sorata move to bind Kyo's ankles, but stop.

" No stop not again. Mommy why do you leave me with him." Kyo started to cry in fear of being rape again, "please stop it hurts to much." Kyo said as he chokes on his cry. "I don't want to be rape anymore come back mommy."

Sorata stepped back and looked at kyo. Grabbing Kyo's head, "hey, hey it's me Sorata snap out-of-it."

Kyo had so much fear in his eyes that is even scared Sorata.

Walking to a shelf and picking up a receiver and press some numbers.

"Chihaya can you do me a favor." "Go and see if Hakkai is back yet and tell him. He needs to get in here." "Why not." "Then can you come here and I'll go." "Chihaya please." "Thank you." Hanging up the receiver, and walked to the cupboard and pulled out 4 more blankets. Walking back to a frighten kitten. Throwing an extra large blanket on kyo, then placing the other on the table.

Kyo moved into a tight little ball.

Sorata took the blanket that's on top of kyo and tuck it under him so his skin isn't touching the table. Taking 2 blankets that are still folded and put it under Kyo's head for a pillow.

"All right I'm here now. What the." Chihaya stop and looked at kyo. "What do you do to him?" running to kyo to embrace him.

"Chihaya see what happen to him when he was a child and by "I don't want to be rape anymore," ok. I'm going to see if Hakkai is back yet." Sorata said, then left.

"Shhh no more tears little kitten, no more. Look at me kyo, look at me." Chihaya said lifting up Kyo's chin.

Kyo quit down a little and look at Chihaya.

"It will be alright no one will rape you here." Chihaya said as she hugged him.

"But I was bought as a sex slave and this," pointing around the room, " was to prepare for it."

"Ok it's rape by toys, but no will put their dick inside of you unless you ask for it."

Chihaya said trying to calm Kyo's nerves.

"Then I won't ask for it." Kyo said with a forced smile.

"I've never heard of anyone not ask for it. With enough foreplay any one will be asking for it." Chihaya said as she patting Kyo's head.

**Meanwhile**

Sorata walked around a corner and found Hakkai. "Hakkai there is a problem with kyo," he said as he walked up to a stop man.

"Then use his collar." Hakkai said.

"No, that's not the problem. Kyo is saying that he doesn't want to be rape again." Sorata finish as they started to walk back.

"Again. What do you mean by again." Hakkai said with his brow narrowed

"Chihaya is with him trying to getting the whole story." Sorata said as they walked around a corner

**Back to kyo and Chihaya**

"Come on kyo tell me everything." Chihaya said trying to get kyo to start talking.

They both looked at the door because it was opening up.

"Well anything," Sorata said was he walked in.

"No. Not yet, but he is about to, right kyo." Chihaya said giving a small push to Kyo's shoulder.

"Ok I tell you, but no interruptions because I may not finish if you do. Kyo said.

"Alright no interruptions, tell us kyo." Chihaya said as she pulled him in tighter.


	13. flash back part 1

Hello a hint into this chapter ok. Rose is Kyo's mother name (in this story) and rob is Kyo's father. Ok if that's doesn't help then there is no help for you :-P teasing you. :) ok to the story.

* * *

" Mama I draw this for you." A four-year-old kitten said while holding up a picture.

"Give me one minute dear." Rose said as she put down a dish she was washing. Then dried her hands to look at what kyo has done. Taking the picture from Kyo and looked at it. " It's a beautiful sun rise or a sun set?"

"It's a sun rise to brighten your rainy days." Kyo said with a big smile for his mother.

"Well, thank you kyo. I'll put this up. So I can see it anytime I want." Rose said as she hanged up the picture on the fridge. Then walked to Kyo and hug him.

Puff, "Mama now I'm a cat." Kyo said like he was wining.

"You mean kitten. Sweat heart. Any way, mama has a question for you." Rose asked Kyo.

"Yes mama what is it?" Kyo tilted head as he answer and ask a question in one breath.

"Can mama go out with papa?" Rose ask as she put down her son.

"Yes you can and have fun and be home by midnight." Kyo answer his mother question. Puff.

"Ok we'll see if we can get back by then." Rose helpKkyo back into his clothes.

**three days later**

"Kyo come here for a minute please." Rose yelled from the front door.

Kyo came running down the stairs and stop short in front of his mother. "Yes mama you called?"

"Yes I did. This is Rick he is my half-brother. He'll be watching while mama and papa are out ok." Rose while knelt down at Kyo level.

"Ok mama, have fun. Hi Mr. Rick or uncle Rick? Which do you prefer?" Kyo ask this man in his late 20's with black and eyes.

"Uncle Rick is fine Kyo. Did you have your dinner yet?" Rick ask Kyo.

"Yes sir." Said a smiling Kyo.

"Well Rose have a good time ok." Rick said as he kiss her cheek. Walked to Kyo and put his hand on top of Kyo's head and watched them leave for a night of fun. "Well Kyo what do you want you to do?"

"I don't know what ever you want to do is fine, I guess." Kyo said with a shoulder shrug.

"Really" Rick said. Rick grab Kyo by the hand and handed up stairs to Kyo's room. "This will be so much fun, Kyo." Rick said as he left the room. "You stay right there I'll be right back, ok."

" Ok Uncle Rick. I won't move." Kyo said with anther smile.

Rick felt the room for 10 minutes and came back with some rope, duck tape, and a pair of scissors.

"um what that for?" Kyo looked very confused about the stuff the uncle brought with him.

"I'm horny Kyo. Do you now what that means?" Rick looked at with an evil glare.

"No sir what does that mean?" Kyo said as he started to back up.

"It means that I am ready for sex. You know what sex is right?" Rick said as he stood their watching Kyo backing up.

"y yes sir. Why do you ask?" kyo looked around the room to hide.

"Because I want to fuck you. Now come here and be a good boy ." He ran to catch the now running kitten.

"No please, no uncle not do this." Kyo cried out.

Catching Kyo and then tide his hands above his head to his bed post. Getting kick by Kyo was not help Rick mood. Taking the scissors and started to cut


	14. flash back part 2

Catching kyo and Rick tide his little hands above his head, to his bed post. Kyo kicking Rick did not help his mood. Taking the scissors and cutting a piece of duck tape, Rick tape Kyo mouth shut. Then taking the scissors he started to cut Kyo's clothes off of him.

"This is going to be fun Kyo. You should enjoy this."

**Sometime later**

After Rick was done he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Kyo tied up in the room. When he was done he started a bath for Kyo so he can get clean up as well. Walking back to the room he untied Kyo's hands.

"Come on Kyo in the bath you go." Picking up the broken kitten, Rick walked to the bathroom to give Kyo a bath. After placing Kyo in the water is when Kyo woke up from his mental laps.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. I hate the water I won't go in it." Kyo started to kick again.

Slapping Kyo across the face Rick shouted, "Shut up you little brat. Be glad that you got fuck because no one will fuck you ever." Then he dunks Kyo's head under the water.

"Now you will tell no one because I will kill your mother and no one will believe anyway. Now behave yourself." Rick said as he started to wash Kyo hair, then his body.

"Hello? Kyo, Rick are you up?" Rose said as she walked in.

"We're upstairs. I'm giving Kyo a bath." Rick yelled from the bathroom.

"You got Kyo in a bath without him fighting you. Wow, I'm impressed. Thank you I'll take it from here." Rose said to her half-brother.

"Okay. Call me the next time you are going out again." Rick hugged Rose and left

"Well, kyo did you have tonight?" rose asked her son who is quit in the tub.

"_Now you will tell no one because I will kill your mother and no one will believe anyway." _

Kyo repeated what Rick as said to himself. "Yes mama we had a lots of fun. So much I don't want to see him again." Kyo replied to his mother question.

"Now kyo that's just rude." Rose scolded her son. Helped him out of the tub and dried him off. Putting him in bed for the night.

**three days later**

Knock! Knock!

Rose got up and answers the door.

Kyo followed his mother to the door and to kyo horror, there standing at the door was Rick.

"Why hello Rick. Come on in and sit down." Rose as she motion him in.

Rob came down stairs and left out the door. Shortly followed by his wife.

"Hello kyo. Are you ready for more fun?" Rich said to Kyo who was sitting on the coach.

"No and you will not touch me again." Kyo said as he got up and ran for the open window next to the door. Kyo jumped out the window and ran right into a man on the street.

"Watch it. You monster." The man yelled at kyo.

"Go to hell you bastard." Kyo yelled back.

The men grab Kyo by the collar and carried him to Akito. "Akito. Teach this thing some manners." Dropping kyo on the floor. Then left the room.

"So my pet monster what the hell did you do?" Akito growled at Kyo, before smacking him.

"Well."

"I bump into him and I said, "Go to hell you bastard," because he yelled at me." Whispered Kyo.

"You don't talked back to anyone do you understand." Akito started to beat on kyo for the next four hours.

"Master Akito, my I please take my child home." Rose ask with fear in her voice

"Fine take _it_." Akito said as he left the room.

"Come on kyo lets go home." Rose grab Kyo's hand and walked home.


	15. clean up time

"Soon after my mother died and I never saw my uncle again." Kyo said with a sigh as he finishes telling his story.

"Kyo, you poor little kitten. I'm so sorry." Chihaya said as she hugged Kyo really hard.

"Chihaya let the kid breath. Anyway you need to get over it. Sorata go slower with him, ok." Hakkai said then walked out the door and then stopping short "I want to fuck soon. Say about 2 weeks." Shutting the door behind him.

"Well I need to get started I guess." Sorata said as he walked to Kyo and grab his arm. "Come on I forgot something. We needed to do." Kyo followed Sorata out the door and around the corner. Walked to a room down the hall. "We need to get you clean up first." Sorata said as open the door.

"What do you mean by clean up?" Kyo asked as he followed him in wearily.

The room was white and small. There was a toilet and a drain on the floor. On the wall was a thin hose. In the center was high standing chair with some chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Sit and no complaining about the chains that you're going to be in, ok." Sorata said as he pointed to the small high standing chair.

Kyo moved to the chair and kept his hands down to his hips.

"Kyo your hands need to be chain." Sorata while watching Kyo fear raise with in him. "Kyo it will all right. That's not, why you are in this room. Remember clean up?"

"No I will not let you chain my hands." Kyo said as he tried to jump off of the high standing chair.

Sorata jump and caught him before he left his seat. "Kyo stay." Seeing that Kyo will not cooperate. Pulling out the controller and pressing the button. Sending a medium size shock to Kyo. That stunned him long enough to put the chains on his wrist.

When Kyo came out of the shock he couldn't bring his hands down. Then he looked up and "Please let me out Sorata, please, let me go." Said as he tried to break the chains.

Grabbing Kyo's chin "Kyo stop, just stop. You'll be alright, you'll see." Letting go of Kyo's chin, after Kyo calm down a bit. Than he walked to the thin hose and turn the water on till it warm up to a nice temperature, before he walked back over to Kyo.

"What with the water?" Kyo ask still shaken up by the chains on his wrist.

"Ha you can't get clean without water, my dear Kyo. Is the water to your liking?" Running the water over Kyo's foot.

"Yes." Kyo answered.

"That's good." Pouring the water all over Kyo's head. Till Kyo's body was wet except his hands and arms. Putting the hose down and stepping on it. "Now we'll get rid of your body hair." Holding up a razor and some shaving lotion.

"Where are you going to shave?" Kyo ask trying to move away but Sorata put his hand on Kyo's thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sorata asked a scared looking Kyo.

"To answer your question your armpits, legs, and pubic hair." Then he the shaving lotion in his hands and applies it to Kyo's pits.

"Who said I wanted to be shaved clean?" Kyo ask.

"Hakkai did, so relax." Answered Sorata. Who took the razor and started to shave Kyo.

After 5 minutes of shaving Kyo's pits and legs. It was time for his pubic.

"Now Kyo I really don't want you to move, okay." Sorata said pouring more shoving lotion on his hands.

"Wait you said…" Kyo started to say

"I said I'm cleaning you up," Sorata interrupted Kyo. "And this is apart of cleaning you up. Now behave yourself." Putting the lotion on Kyo's pubic hair witch Kyo jumped at. "Hold still now Kyo." Bring the razor up and grabbing Kyo's hip still. And with care started to shave.

After 2 more minutes of shaving Sorata was done.

Grabbing the hose that was under his foot and clean Kyo up with the water. "Almost done Kyo. Just one more thing left okay." Before Kyo could ask what that was. Sorata stuff the thin hose up Kyo's ass with the water still running. The water filled Kyo's bowels. "Now hold it in." Sorata said as he pulled the hose back out.


	16. what you say

"Now hold it in." Sorata said as he pulled the hose back out. Then walked to the wall to turn off the water and put the hose up. Sorata can hear noises coming from Kyo. After putting the hose up he walked to Kyo and pulled out a key for the chains that bind Kyo's wrist and unlock them.

Kyo drop his arms and was hurting from the water.

"That's why the toilet is in here." Sorata pointed to the toilet at one end of the room. "But keep holding it, ok."

"why." Kyo ask wanting to release the water that's in he bowels.

"Because I don't want to be in here when you do." Sorata said as he walked to the door and opened it. "When I close the door, ok" Sorata said. Watching Kyo shake his head yes and shoeing him away. Shutting the door, Sorata could hear Kyo run to the toilet and heard Kyo say "holy shit." He had to smile to himself. He waited for Kyo to finish up and come out.

Then the door open up and Kyo walked out. "Don't you ever do that again?" Kyo said to Sorata as a threat.

Sorata just had to laugh at that. "Come now let go back." Sorata said as he grab Kyo sore wrist.

"Go back? Back where?" Kyo said as he was drag down the hall by his wrist.

"Back to the prep room. For the next step." Sorata said "stretching." Answered Kyo question before he ask it.

Kyo tried to break away from Sorata, but Sorata held on to tightly. Then they got to the prep room door. "No I won't go though it." Kyo said trying again to get away again.

"Stop trying to run Kyo. You are going in there and go though it." Sorata said as he open the door. But Kyo pulled hard and which made Sorata to shut the door. "I had enough of this shit" Sorata said then turn around and pinned Kyo to the back wall. Where Kyo's feet didn't even touch the ground. "What the hell is your problem?"

Just down the hall hakkai and Chihaya watching this take down.

"Hakkai we need to stop him." Chihaya said who started to run.

Hakkai stop her going too far. "Stop let this play out. It might be the thing that gets though Kyo's head. Plus Sorata won't hurt him. So just watch and listen, ok." Hakkai said as he let go of Chihaya. 

"Well Kyo what is your problem?" Sorata said again. Still holding Kyo to the wall.

"Do I look like a whore to you?" Kyo said out of anger and fear.

Sorata blink twice. "Whore, what a whore?" letting Kyo slide down the wall, but kept him pinned to wall.

"What a whore? You someone who gets paid or receives gifts for sex." Kyo said trying not to piss off Sorata.

"Oh. I've never heard of the word whore before. It's not in our language, Kyo. It's a human word but it as no place with us." Sorata said letting go of Kyo and stepping back to look at Kyo better.

"It might not in your language but it is in mine." Kyo said put his hand on his chest. "I'm human not a cat. So tell me how to remove this curse and I'll be going home to my family."

Sorata move closer and put his hands on Kyo's shoulders. "Yes you are a curse but only in turning into a furry cat. But you are not human. You are a cat." Sorata said trying to get though Kyo's thick head.

"What are you talking about? I was born human, with human parents." Kyo said pushing Sorata off of himself. Kyo started too walked away.

"Kyo." Sorata said as he turns to look at Kyo's back.

"What?" Kyo answered back as he stops.

"Seventy percent of cats are born with human parents. And so thirty percent of cats are born from a female and a male cat that fucked each other. I was born with human parents." Sorata said with sorrow in his voice.

"But why are you here and not back at home?" Kyo said as he walked back to Sorata.

"My family? They tried to sacrifice me to a demon. But I killed that demon and return home. When I got there I found my mother. I walked up to her. "I killed the demon mother. That demon won't bother the village no more." But then she took her scythe and cut my stomach open and told me to die, and rot in hell. So I felt bleeding badly. It was a miracle that hakkai was there. He patched me up and carried me back to his house." Sorata said as he was lending on the wall and holding himself.

Kyo stand there with his mouth open in disbelief. "Why would she do that for?"


	17. how the?

Kyo stand there with his mouth open in disbelief. "Why would she do that for?

Sorata looked at Kyo. "I was a monster and so I was hated for it. Why? Do you have a loving family that wants you back?" Sorata said looking into Kyo eyes.

"No, just one person wants me home." Kyo said as he lower his head.

"Well. Kyo that's more then most human born cats gets. Who is this person that wants you?" ask Sorata.

"Shishou. He adopted me after my mother killed herself and my father disowned me." Kyo mumbled.

"What is his real name? And why do you call him that?" Sorata said lifting Kyo's chin up to look him in his eyes.

"His name is Kazuma. I call him that because I want to. I call him dad sometimes." Kyo said holding back his tears because he was remembering all the good times that they shared.

Sorata move into the nearly crying kitten. "Have you said your good byes to him yet?" Sorata said holding Kyo tightly.

"Yes I did, but why can't I just go back?" Kyo said as the tears broke free.

"Kyo you were sold as a sex slave. Do you really think your family wants you to come back? Plus cats live longer then human do." Sorata said as he let go of Kyo.

"Live longer? How much longer?" Kyo ask as he wipes away his tears.

"A human can live up to a hundred years and cats… well I'm about nine hundred and twenty-nine till June 28." Sorata said as his title d his head to the side. Then look at Kyo and saw his mouth wide open.

"Nine…nine…nine hundred and twenty-nine years old. Holy shit your old, but you look like you're late twenty's." Kyo said in his disbelief.

"Thanks… I think. But yes cats live a very long time. That's one reason why we don't make too much human friends." Sorata said in response to Kyo's surprise. "You want proof that you are a cat or human, right."

"I human and how do I prove that to you." Kyo said back to his normal attitude.

"They're two ways to tell. One is to wait 100 years to see if you die, or I fuck you and see if you can get angry with in 6 hours." Sorata said pointing at Kyo.

"What?" Kyo said.

"Cats can't get angry with in 6 hours after having sex. Cats are highly sexual, and that's why I probly never heard of the word whore before." Sorata said walking behind Kyo to give him a small push to the prep room.

"Really and this isn't a trick to get me fucked by a guy, is it?" Kyo said looking over his shoulder.

"No. you can go in the prep room for the test or to be stretch out. It's your pick?" Sorata said pushing Kyo into the prep room. "And if you go with the test. I will prep you first." Said Sorata as he push the door back open and behind himself.

"Hakkai how the hell did Sorata get Kyo in there with out him fighting." Chihaya said as she turns to hakkai.

Hakkai turn and walked away.

"Hey don't walk away from me. When I'm talking to you?" Chihaya turn around to yell at hakkai. "So what do you think is going to happen?" Chihaya ran up to catch up to hakkai.

"Kyo will be unable to get angry with in 6 hours." Smiled at Chihaya and walked off.

Chihaya walked off behind hakkai. Down the hall way.


	18. what to pick

Kyo looked around and saw he was back in the prep room." How did you get me in here again?" Kyo asked Sorata who walked to the table.

Sorata laughed a little. "You know I've never thought you would be comfortable walking around naked." Sorata said as he lend on the table.

"What?" Kyo looked down. "……well…I…"

Laughing even louder. "Kyo, you ready for the test?" Sorata got out after laughing at Kyo.

"Wait, who said I wanted the test." Kyo said in a hurry.

"Well do you want the test or the prep? The only thing different is how far I go. Well Kyo, pick or I will pick for you." Sorata said waiting for Kyo to move his ass.

"I …I don't know." Kyo said in haste.

"Well it is going to hurt either way because it is your first time." Sorata said trying to get Kyo moving. "So the sooner you get moving, the sooner it will be over."

"What part of 'I don't want to do this' don't you get?" Kyo said moving back.

"Trust me. That is what humans think. Cats don't think like that. Ninety-eight percent of cats enjoy male on male sex. You will not know until you try." Sorata moving to get Kyo closer to the table. "Beside if don't get the hang of it. Hakkai will let you go after you repay him for buying you. Understand?" Sorata said getting behind Kyo.

Kyo shook his head yes, "But why can't I just say I did it and can't hang of it?"

"Because I have to say that." Sorata said as he walked behind Kyo and grab his shoulders. "Now don't you think it is time to tell me what you want to do? And do not tell me that you do not want to do this."

"I … I …I do not know." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

"Well first thing first. Get on the table!" Sorata said almost yell in Kyo's ear. Then he pushes Kyo to the table and pointed at it as to say get on.

Kyo caught himself by grabbing the table edge and turns around to look at Sorata then he got on the table. "I still don't want to do this." Kyo said as he sat on the table.

"Well that can't be help. Now lie on your back and put your feet in the stirrups." Sorata said as he walked around the table to a cupboard and open it, then close it. Looking at Kyo and saw that he still didn't put his feet up in the stirrups. "Kyo put your feet up in the stirrups. The wider you are the easier it will be. So… feet up." Sorata said as he move to Kyo and his feet. Grabbing one of Kyo's feet and put it in one of the stirrups. And then to Kyo's horror strap his foot in. Sorata move for the anther one but Kyo moved it and Sorata grab Kyo's thigh slide his hands down to the ankle. So he could strap it in. After strapping that foot in, he walked to chest level on the table. Then he bent down to fiddle with something under the table. A metal bar was brought up to about where his hands are.

"Aaahhh wh…What is that for?" Kyo said started to shake. Then he saw a strap hanging off of the bar.

Sorata walked over to the other side and did the same thing with the bar. He grabs the strap from the other side and before Kyo knew it his chest was strap to the table.

"What the hell?! Get this strap off of me!" Kyo said as he pulled on the strap.

"The metal bars are for you to hold on to. So I think you should grab them now." Sorata told Kyo as he walked to sit in-between Kyo's legs. And push them apart.

"Hey! Stop that. Oh, ow, ow, ow!" Kyo cried out as Sorata twist Kyo's big toe.

"Working yourself up like this isn't going to help. So I suggest you stop and start to relaxing yourself now. You are only making it worst then it has to be." Sorata said opening the lube that got from the cupboard and started to apply to his fingers.


	19. i pick

"Working yourself up like this isn't going to help. So I suggest you stop and start to relaxing yourself now. You are only making it worst then it has to be." Sorata said opening the lube that he got from the cupboard and started applying it to his fingers.

"Relax!? Relax you want me to relax? Right before I… I get rape!" Kyo screamed at Sorata.

"So you did choose." Sorata said looking at Kyo.

"What?" Kyo squeak out.

"Chill out Kyo. Now try not to jump okay." Sorata said putting a hand on Kyo's thigh. "This stuff will help you starch better." Sorata said as he put a slick finger on Kyo's hole and he started to rubbing around.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Kyo ask while trying to brake free.

"I'm doing this." Sorata said, pushing a slick finger in.

"Aaahhhh!!! "Kyo scream as Sorata push in his finger into his body. Kyo's body tensing up.

"Calm down Kyo. This will feel good real soon." Sorata said moving his finger in and out and repeat in the slow motion.

"How is this supposed to feel good?" Kyo said moving his hips so it won't hurt too much.

"That's because you are not relaxing and you need me to hit a spot in you." Sorata said while he moves his hand down from Kyo's thigh to the bass of Kyo's limp cock. Then grab Kyo's cock and start to pump it.

"Stop it. No more… this isn't right." Kyo said in between breaths. Kyo's cock was started to get hard and this scared him.

"This will be fun." Sorata said before he took Kyo's cock in his mouth.

"Aaahhh, nnnooo, stop this feels aaaahhhh." Kyo tried to speak.

Sorata kept on sucking Kyo's cock as he worked Kyo's ass to find that spot. Sorata dug in and hit that spot deep inside of Kyo and with that. Kyo's hips jump up. Thrusting his cock deep into Sorata throat.

Kyo's body was tensing up not because of fear but because he was about going into an orgasm. Kyo's scream as an orgasm hit him. Bucking up his hips as he came into Sorata mouth.

Sorata moved his mouth so he could sallow Kyo's cum. "See that wasn't so bad. Now let's go to the next step. You gave me the okay to fuck. You do know that, right?" Sorata said as he wipes his mouth. And pulled out his fingers.

"What? I didn't give you permission!" Kyo said trying again to break his straps.

"Yes, you do give me permission. 'I get rape' sounds familiar Kyo?" Sorata said moving to get his cock ready to push in.

"Wait! I… don't mean that!" Kyo said trying to talk his way out of it.

"No Kyo. You gave me permission and I will take it." Sorata pushes his cock in a little to show Kyo that he means it. "If you don't relax and enjoy it will take a long time for me to finish. Besides you were enjoying the fingering and blow job." Sorata said before he thrust in.


	20. the deed is done

**This is a warning to those who finds male on male offensive or you are under the age of 18. If you are offended then why in hell are you reading this story?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hakkai wait?" Chihaya said as she turns around the corner. "Sorata won't hurt Kyo will he?"

"Well that will be up to Kyo. If he fights or not, and if he does fight, how hard and how long?" Hakkai said again walking away.

**mean while**

Sorata thrust in all the way in, and stop to let Kyo adjust to him. "Calm down Kyo. Just move your hips a little and adjust to me." Sorata said to Kyo to calm down.

"Get out of me!!! Stop, no more. This hurts, it really hurts." Kyo scream out in pain.

"That's why I told you to move your hips. Moving them will help with the pain." Sorata said trying to move Kyo's hips for him.

"Just pull out, just pull out of me!" Kyo said moving his hips and getting adjusted to Sorata cock in him.

"No, no Kyo. You are getting used it, now." Sorata said pulling out just enough to leave the head in before he thrusting in again.

"No don't do that." Kyo said pulling on his restrains, but no suck luck. They would not break. Sorata keep on thrusting into him.

"Think what you want, but you're enjoying this." Sorata said as he gripped onto Kyo's cock. And started to pump Kyo's cock to the point that Kyo was started to moan in pleasure.

"See, whata I tell ya. All you have to do is to enjoy yourself. Feel the cock plunge deep inside you. Feel your cock being pumped. Feel the build up deep inside to a mind numbing madness. Closer and closer until you can't stand it no more." As Sorata said this Kyo's body was doing just that.

Kyo bucked his hips for the hundredth time. Kyo couldn't see or think because his mind went blank. His mind was running on hormones and he didn't care. Kyo was so close in coming, as was Sorata.

After Sorata came, Kyo came.

Sorata stayed there in that pose till he caught his breath and waited for Kyo to catch his breath and calm down from the orgasm.

Kyo's orgasm was bigger and hit harder then the first time. It took him couple more minutes to calm back down. Then he looked up at Sorata. Waiting for Sorata to move off and out of him.

Sorata started to pull out of Kyo and heard a moan of lost of fulfillment. "See what I said. Now how does a hot bath sound?" Sorata said walked around to undo the strap that was on Kyo's chest and walked back to undo the straps on his feet. And helping Kyo up to his feet.

"How hot is the bath?" Kyo said as he walked away from Sorata.

"Its about 106 degrees and it feels great after and during sex." Sorata said as he went to grab Kyo's arm.

But Kyo moved away from Sorata and became very upset. Then started to cry. "Why the hell I'm _sniffle, sniffle crying_ for.?" Kyo said while he kept on crying and sniffling.

"That's because you can't get angry. So you will cry. Came on, its bath time." Said Sorata as he grab Kyo's arm and walked him to the bath.

"So Kyo why are you upset for?" Sorata said as he step into the water.

"Why? You ask why? I'll _sniffle_ tell you why. _Sniffle_ You rape me and you are trying to get back inside again." Kyo finally said before getting into the water. After Kyo got in the water he calm down a bit.

"Well I said that to give you a chose in what you are doing tomorrow? You can let me fuck you again in the tub or tomorrow. And if you pick today, I'll let you have no sex, no prep, or no toying in anyway." Sorata said to a confused looking Kyo.

"What do you have plan for tomorrow?" Kyo said hoping it will be a nice answer.

"I won't tell you. You'll have to find out tomorrow won't you?" Sorata said before doing a head dipping on Kyo.


	21. bath time fun

Holding Kyo's head under the water for a few more seconds Sorata finally let Kyo come up for some air.

"You bastard! You tried to kill!" Kyo cried breathing hard while glaring at Sorata.

"Yes, yes, yes. I tried to kill you, but I didn't." Sorata said casually to Kyo. "So do you want sex now in the water or tomorrow in the prep room? It will be your choice Kyo." Sorata said as he sat back down on the other side of the big floor tub.

"I have no idea." Kyo said as he slips under the water.

Sorata waited for to reserves to answer him. And Kyo came back up for air in no time.

"I will suggest that have sex now while you till stretch and the hot water is relaxing. Tomorrow will be a little harder because you are not as stretch as before." Sorata said before he dipped himself under water. Coming back up for air. "So what do you pick? It can't be that hard to do." Sorata said moving back to Kyo.

"I said I don't know!" Kyo said while sitting in the water and thought about it little more. "What if I choose today and I wait till day after tomorrow to be fucked?" Kyo said the last with some difficulty.

"It makes no different if you wait one day or three weeks in the being. It will take time for you to starch out. But waiting a day or two is a good idea because you can heal. Does that help in finding an answer to my question?" Sorata said looking down on Kyo.

"Yes it does. Under one condition. I'll stop fighting, if I can see Shishou couple of times a year." Kyo said hoping he'll get his way.

"I can't make that decision. You have to talk to Hakkai about that." Sorata said backing up.

"Well ask him. I will not leave the tub till you get back." Kyo said with his mouth just above the water.

Walking out of the tub and drying off, Sorata said, "Okay, I'll ask, but he gona say no." Sorata stop and looked back at Kyo.

"Well if he says no I'll fight all the way." Kyo comment to Sorata.

Sorata left and lock the door behind him. Walking to Hakkai office, Sorata ran into him instead. "Sorry Hakkai." Sorata said with a low bow.

"Its okay I have to go. Father is calling. And he wanted my ass there an hour ago." Hakkai said as he walked away.

"Why?" Sorata said follow after him.

"I have no idea, and I have go." Hakkai open a door and shut after himself.

Leaving a confuse Sorata staring at the door that Hakkai walk into. Walking back to tell Kyo that he don't get an answer from Hakkai.

Unlocking the room that Kyo is in, Sorata said, "Kyo, Hakkai left before I ask question." Sorata stared at Kyo. "So lets fuck and relax, huh." Sorata said as he slips in the hot water.

"How can you say fuck and relax in the same sentence?" Kyo ask Sorata.

"Simple fuck and relax should be in the same sentence." Sorata said casually. "Now how about that fuck?" Looking at Kyo with an evil grin.

"Go to hell." Kyo said.

"Come on it will be find. I recommend this way fuck today and rest all day tomorrow." Sorata said as he moves to hold Kyo.

Kyo move away from Sorata. "Why?" asking a simple question.

"Well your body is still stretch and give your body time to heal helps to stay stretch out." Sorata said with his hands on the back of his head.

"Well okay, I'll agree to this without that request filled out. Just this once." Kyo said as he pointing his finger at Sorata. _"Why the hell did I just agree to this?"_ Kyo thought to himself.

Sorata move in and grab Kyo, then span him around to his back as facing Sorata. Placing Kyo's hands on the side of tub for support.


	22. a new world

Sorata moved in and grabbed Kyo, spinning him around so his back was facing Sorata. He directed Kyo's hands to the side of the tub for support, and placed his own about Kyo's hips.

"Relax Kyo. You'll be fine." Sorata whispered in Kyo's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. With a nip on said ear, Kyo tensed. He moved from Kyo's ear to his neck making Kyo pant for air and shiver, as the sensation turned him on. Then he slowly moved one hand to Kyo's ass and placed a finger at his entrance. He thrust his finger in, making Kyo jump.

**Mean while**

Hakkai walked down the halls to Father's chambers, stopping at a 70 foot double door. Opening the little door in the big door he called, "Father, you called for me?"

"Yes I did. What is the health report on the new kitten?" Father spoke in a deep voice.

"Is that why you called me like that?" Hakkai was pissed.

"I know you didn't give him a check up because you were here ten hours ago." Father said, leaning in.

"Fine, I'll bring him here for you to see, but say nothing about his weight." Hakkai said turning around and leaving to retrieve Kyo's sorry ass. Hakkai walked though another pair of doors and out to his castle/hotel hall. He stopped in the middle of the hall. "Where the hell is he?" Hakkai yelled, feeling the need to vent his anger for Father calling him for such a pointless thing.

"Sir, who are you looking for?" One of his female cats said.

Hakkai turn around to see her. "Oh, I'm looking for Kyo. He is the new kitten." Hakkai explained, hoping she might know.

"He and Sorata are at the bathes on the first floor, in the back half." She answered.

"Thank you" Hakkai said and walked towards the location. When he approached the bath he heard, "Relax, Kyo. You'll be fine." It was Sorata's voice.

'Shit, Sorata actually got Kyo to agree on sex." Thought Hakkai, and with a sigh he opened the door and saw Kyo and Sorata about to fuck.

"Hi, Hakkai!" Sorata said when he saw the door open up.

Kyo slid under the water to hide.

"What's up? I thought you had to see Father?" Sorata spoke as he pulled Kyo above the water.

"Kyo, get dried off we're leaving." Hakkai said, as he walked to the table of towels, grabbed one, and turned around to see Kyo climbing out. Hakkai threw the towel at Kyo.

Kyo dried himself off and put the wet towel in a bin. He looked at Hakkai for the next order so he wouldn't make Hakkai any more pissed off than he already seemed to be.

Hakkai walked up to Kyo, grabbed his left hand, pulled off Kyo's beads, and watched as Kyo transformed into his cat form.

"Follow me." Was his only command. They walked up to the door that Hakkai had just come from. Turning to look at Kyo, he said, "You will not say a word about this door. Do you understand?" He finished his off his statement by glaring at Kyo.

Kyo nodded.

Hakkai opened the door and walked through, holding the door for Kyo to do the same.

Kyo walked into the dark room that seemed to light up, as Hakkai shut the door. With the lights, Kyo could tell that the room wasn't room, but a hallway. It was big, like 140 foot tall and 100 foot wide. Kyo follow Hakkai to a pair of very large doors with a little hole in it.

Hakkai turned around, "You do as you are told. No running, no back talking, and no fighting. Do you understand?" Hakkai asked, but turned around before acknowledging Kyo's answer. Hakkai opened the little door and walked in with Kyo right behind him.


	23. meeting father

As Kyo walked in to the very large room, which was dimly lit, he saw a pair of large purple eyes starring right at him.

"Well, Father here he is. Remember, I told you he was thin." Hakkai said in defense.

"I can see that. Kyo is it?" Father said.

Kyo jumped almost 3 feet into the air in shock at the deep voice. He nodded his head yes.

"Well Kyo, come here." Father said.

Kyo walked past Hakkai, and that's when Kyo saw it. Father was about 90 feet tall. Kyo turned tail and ran for it, but Father's tail came out and caught him.

Father wound his tail around Kyo twice. And then lifted him off the ground and turned him upside-down.

In a panic, Kyo bit and clawed Father's gripping tail.

"Kyo! Stop that." Hakkai yelled.

"It's alright, Hakkai. I'm not surprised at his reaction." Father said, as he gripped the back of Kyo's neck and then let him go.

Kyo let his arm fall down around his head.

Tilting Kyo's ass for Hakkai to see, "See why I called you like that?" Father asked, still holding on to a now confused Kyo.

"No shit. He's a Hermaphroditus." Hakkai said in surprise.

And this confused Kyo even more. Kyo tried to speak but no words came out.

Father flipped Kyo up-right and pulled him closer to his face. "Open your mouth wide." Father commanded. He looked in Kyo's mouth and saw something inside his throat. Father grabbed something from behind him and brought it forward.

Kyo's eyes widened when he noticed it was a pair of large tweezers. He quickly closed his mouth at the sight of it.

"Now hold still, so I don't hurt you." Father said, as he brought the large tweezers to Kyo's mouth. "Open." Father order again, sticking the tweezers in and down Kyo's throat when Kyo obeyed and opened his mouth. He pulled it back out, along with a talisman. "Now, what is your full name and date of birth?" Father said, as he put the tweezers down.

"Kyo…So…ma," he was surprised that he could speak.

"Birth date?" Father asked again.

"October 31st and November 1st. My head and shoulders where out on the 31st, but my hips and feet on the 1st." Kyo said meekly.

"I see. Full moon or not?" Father asked another question.

Kyo looked surprised at the question. "Yes, why?" finally asking one of his many questions.

"That's great." Father said happily.

"What's a Hermaphroditus?" Kyo asked, still having many unanswered questions.

"Hakkai, your clans copulate within a month's time, right?" Father asked, ignoring Kyo's question for the moment.

"Yes, why?" hakkai responded.

"Set him up with a strong…" Father couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hey!!! What the hell is a Hermaphroditus and copulate!!!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of Father's sentence.

Both Hakkai and Father looked at the screaming kitten.


	24. what? a hermaphroditus!

Father put a hand over and around Kyo's mouth. "Well, hermaphroditus is a cat that has both working sex organs." Looking into Kyo's wide eyes he continued, "Copulate is the time we have sex or mate for litters." Father let go of Kyo's mouth, which happened to just hang open.

"wh…wh…what?" Kyo barely squeaked out.

"Now, like I was saying, set Kyo up with a strong male. He should have a healthy and large litter of kittens." Father said to hakkai, while still holding Kyo by his tail.

"Okay, I have a male in mind. He tends to have girls in his mate's litters." Hakkai said to Father.

Kyo's mind finally caught up with the conversation, "NO! I'm not going to get pregnant. No way in hell, NO, NO, NOOO!!!" Kyo yelled and then he started to bite and claw at Father's tail again, trying to get free from Father so he could run away, far away.

Father grabbed the back of Kyo's neck and let his tail unravel around Kyo's body. Bringing his tail to his mouth, he started to lick and clean his once again wounded tail. "Come back tomorrow, he'll be calm, and use that thing to help him for that time, okay?" Father said as he checked his tail for any more injuries. "Also check to see if it is too late to pull it out. And if not then how long until it is too late? Because it will be easier without it, but I want him to have it later." Father said as he looked at a confused Hakkai. Seeing this caused him to wag his wounded tail.

"Oh, yes. We'll do that within a few days." Hakkai said, finally understanding what Father meant.

"Yes, easier without a tail. That poor male doesn't have to worry about Kyo's tail."

"I thought his tail was gone because he was so thin?" Hakkai said to himself, before turning to leave. "Kyo behave yourself, will ya?" Hakkai said as he opened the little door. Then he left Kyo with Father to do whatever Father planned to do.

"Well Kyo," Father put Kyo in his other hand and let go of Kyo's neck. "You'll see how this feels." He turned Kyo around, so Kyo's ass was pointed towards Father's face.

The feeling was not what Kyo had expected. All his of muscle cramped up in a good way. He couldn't breathe evenly anymore. Kyo's eyes started to glass over with pleasure. "Stop this. It isn't right, stop ple…eease." Kyo had a hard time saying his last word as a wave of pleasure hit him.

Father just ignored Kyo's plea for him to stop, and instead just kept licking Kyo's pussy. He tongue continued to dart in-and-out.

Kyo started to scream so strongly, it sounded as if someone was killing him. Then it hit him…the largest orgasm of his short life time.

Father pulled his tongue back and put Kyo back on the ground, and watched Kyo lay on the floor panting for a few moments. Then Father spoke a spell in a language that Kyo couldn't understand, and shrank to the size of a normal male, which still happened to be four times bigger than Kyo. He placed a hand between Kyo's shoulders and held Kyo down.

It was then that Kyo realized that Father was about to mount. He tried to run but he was pinned down by Father's hand. Panicked, Kyo kicked with his legs and managed to hit Father in his stomach but that didn't stop him from mounting Kyo. Kyo could feel Father's dick slide inside him, just like when Sorata fucked him. Father started to thrust in and out of Kyo's small frame.

"I… not see… why… you are… so small?" father said between thrusts and pants of breath.

Kyo's didn't reply because he was in the middle of a small orgasm, letting out little cries that sounded like he was in great pain.

Father's thrusts got faster and faster, harder and harder, until Father let out a cry as he hit his orgasm. Moments later Kyo hit his orgasm and let out a blood-curdling scream.

Father let Kyo go, and grew back to his original size.

Kyo was tired and wanted to go to sleep. But Father picked Kyo up and laid him on the palm of his hand. And then Father started to clean Kyo like a mother would clean their kittens.

Kyo's eyes were very heavy and he could no longer hold them up, especially with the delightful feeling of being touched softly by someone else, without worry of being fucked.


	25. mating plans

After Father was satisfied with Kyo's clean body. He laid Kyo down next to him and fell asleep himself.

**mean while**

Hakkai walked back to his office, and sat behind his desk and picked up a green in-house phone. He dialed 4 numbers and waited for Chihaya to pick up. "Hi Chihaya, is Sorata there with you?" "No, do you know where he is?" "Okay, please bring him to my office with you." "Do you know where Mich is?" "Cat not human." "He's in the kitchen, thanks. Bye."

Hakkai hung up the phone and dialed for the kitchen. "Hello is mich the cat there?" "Please send him to my office right away." "Thank you." Hakkai hung up the phone again and sat back in his chair, and waited for them to show up.

**Down the hall**

"Hey Chihaya. Hey Sorata. Any idea why Hakkai called me?" Mich said as he walked up to the others.

"No idea, he asked that we came to." Chihaya said as she opened Hakkai's office door.

"You called for us?" Sorata said, walking up to the deck.

"Mich, I have a mate for you." Hakkai said.

"Who is she?" Mich asked.

"You don't know her." Hakkai replied. "I'll pick her up tomorrow." then Hakkai turned to look at Chihaya and Sorata. "I'm changing plans on Kyo. I found out that he is a hermaphroditus and is going to copulate with a male." Hakkai finished and watched as their mouths dropped open. "And we need to check if his tail can still come out and, if so, how long we can wait." Hakkai said, and waited for someone to speak.

"Okay. I can check for you when he comes back."

"Why are we waiting to pull out his tail?" Chihaya said as someone spoke up.

"Because it is easier for Mich to fuck Kyo without his tail." Hakkai said in a heart beat.

Sorata started to laugh, "You are going to have mate," He paused to breathe, "Kyo is going to tear you apart." Sorata continued laughing as Mich's face went pale.

"Sorata, stop laughing, and Father is taking care of that part, that's why we are waiting on Kyo's tail." Hakkai ordered.

"Oh thanks, I'm being set up with a psycho bitch." Mich said in his defense.

"Please understand this, Mich," He said as he turned to look at him, "Kyo is a kitten and he is new to all of this. So he has every right to be scared. Father didn't react badly when Kyo bit and clawed his tail up…twice." Hakkai said the last word in a whisper but the others heard him. "Well it is too much in such a little time." Hakkai said as he looked at their worried faces. "I'll pick Kyo up tomorrow after noon. He needs to be fat within three and half months, because he won't be able to carry all the kittens." Hakkai said looking at Chihaya.

"Well I have no idea if it is possible. It will be a good idea if I keep Kyo on a high calorie diet. Like 7,000 calories diet." Chihaya said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"7,000. Isn't that a little high?" Mich asked as he turned to her.

"No, Kyo is thin as hell. First month is just to fatten him up; and the rest is to help to feed the unborn kittens, and after they are born." Chihaya said starting to walk to the door to get Kyo's diet written out. "I'll be leaving now, Sir." Chihaya bowed and left.

"Hey, is Kyo really that thin and that crazy but having sex?" Mich asked Hakkai in hope that Sorata was kidding on Kyo's attitude toward sex.

"Kyo is very thin and he is about four times smaller than most adult cats." Hakkai looked up and saw that Sorata bowed and left his office. "And that he lived with a human and he thinks like them. It will take time to change his way of thinking but, we don't have time, at the moment."

"So he shouldn't be too much trouble." Mich said as he sat in a chair.

"While he might be trouble, but we will give him aphrodisiacs to calm him and make him a little sex happy. Now don't worry about Kyo's mental state, ok?" Hakkai said as he helped Mich to the door.

"That's reassuring, real reassuring, thanks Hakkai." Mich said as he lightly pushed out the door.

**few hours later**

Father woke up first, stretched out his legs, and looked at the still sleeping kitten next to him. Then Father got up and walked to a second large door and opened it up. Walking down the wooden path he saw a female cat at the desk. "Who do you know who is lactating and one that is about to give birth soon?' Father asked the lady at the desk.

"Well, Angel is lactating for Amber, who will give birth within 2, maybe 4, hours from now." She informed him.

"Ask Angel if she can feed a kitten for a while today, and if Amber will allow a male to watch her." Father ordered the lady. "Oh, yes, find Lee and let him know just to walk in when he comes to my chambers."

"Yes sir, I will do as you ask." The lady bowed and left.

Walking back to his chambers, Father found Kyo still asleep. About an hour later the lady from the desk came into Father's chamber with Angel in tow.


	26. father's past part 1

sorry i have no editor. so any spelling and/or grammer error. if you wish to be my editor for this and/or other stories of mine. please email me at so i can email the chapter/s to you. went you email me tell me whats stories you like to edit. i have this story and bleach fanfic.

* * *

"Father, here is Angel." The lady from the door and bowed, then left Father and Angel.

"Father; I talked to Amber, and she said it was ok. And this kitten I need to feed is where?" Angel asked looking around. Watching Father getting up and reviled a sleeping kitten.

Father pocked him and he woke up. "This is Kyo. He needs to watch a birthing, so he knows how it is done. Plus he is a Hermaphroditus and will be pregnant in about a month's time." Father wrapped his tail around Kyo mouth before he could protest. "And don't listen to him when he says 'I am not going to get pregnant.' He has no choice in the matter. Now please feed him and take him to Amber before she gives birth." Father said as he sat down and removes his tail from Kyo's mouth.

"I understand sir. Kyo please come with me and we can meet Amber at the birthing house. Then I'll give you your breakfast, ok." She walked up to Kyo and nudges him to walk at the door. After a minute of nudging Kyo at the door, he finally walked out the door at a good pace.

They walked quietly for ten minutes before Kyo ask a question. "What is a birthing house?" trying out his voice out again.

"The birthing house is a safe place for a female to give birth at. Plus the back is a graveyard for all the kittens that is still born. The reason is there is a curse on all female cats." Angel said as they walked up to a guarded gate.

"No males are allowed!!! Turn back now!" one of the guards said as he dropped an axe in front of Kyo. Making Kyo jump back a few feet.

"His name is Kyo, and he was permission by father and Amber, to be here today." Angel step up and yelled at them. "Plus he is a Hermaphroditus and will be pregnant in about a month's time. So he needs to be there with Amber today." Angel said pushing Kyo though the gate door.

And they let them past by to the birthing house.

"What is the curse about?" Kyo asked so that Angel will stop pushing him.

"The curse is an evil curse. It was cased by the fourteenth zodiac animal the mud skipper. They were left out all together. Here we are." Angel said opening the door for Kyo.

"What about the curse, please tell me!" Kyo said sitting in middle of the floor.

Angel lay down on her side and pointing to her stomach. "I will be feeding you like a kitten and if you do this with out complaining. I'll tell you about the curse." Angel said with a grin knowing that Kyo will do this because he does want to know about the curse. "Tell me what you know about the story of the zodiac, what a mud skipper is?"

Kyo walked up to Angel and lay down. "The rat tricks the cat and never attends to the party, and no I never heard of a mud skipper." Taking a nipple in his mouth and was mindful of his sharp teeth and started to suck for the milk.

"I see let me tell you the truth, Kyo. And what mud skipper is later." She smiled at Kyo who is feeding and using he hands to push out the milk; like at kitten would have done instantly. "The cat walked up a mountain because he felt the power of god. After a ten days of waking around looking for the owner of the power. He found a house on top of the mountain and found god in his garden.

(Angel's Story)

"Hello sir I can't help it. I need to by you. Please let me stay with you." The young Father asking the man in front of him.

The looked at the cat and smiled at him. "No one ever comes up my mountain, because they are afraid of me. So please stay as long as you like. Do you have a name? My new friend." The man said kneeling down to the cat's level.

"No sir, I have no name nor no one to give me a name." the cat tilted his head. "Kind sir what is your name?"

"My name is Ki." Ki said, and then he picks up the cat. "And you will be called Shin." Smiling at the cat who liked his new name.

After 5 years of their meeting. Shin introduces his friend Chi. "This is Chi. He lives by the river at the edge of the valley of sunflowers. We are childhood friends. I told him about you and he said he would like to meet you." Shin bowed as he explaining why a mud skipper was standing five feet from him.

After that a year has past by. Chi came by at lease once a month; to say hi and help out with the gardening.

"I have a great idea." Ki turned to Shin and Chi. "I'll host a large feast for all the animals. I made these invites. Please hand them out for me. And at the party I will give all who attends a great gift." Ki handed 1/6 of the invites to Shin and 1/6 to Chi. Waving at Shin and Ki as they left to hand out the invites.

Half way down the mountain Chi stop Shin to talk about the invites. "Shin you should go to the south half and I'll go the north half. Since I have longer legs; I can cover more ground that way." Chi said as he pointed in the direction of south and north.

"Alright that sounds good. See you later, Chi." Shin said as he started to run to the south side of the mountain.

Chi walked down the rest of the way of the mountain. And started to look around for good hiding place. After an hour of looking; he found it at a glaring in the forest. And started to dig a deep hole then dumped the invites into the hole. Going back to the house on the mountain and got more invites. He did this six times and each time he dumped the invites in the hole.

After all the invites were hand out or thought they were. Ki gave them a small feast for helping out with the invites. After they had their fill, each went to bed, but Chi he went to his hole of invites.

"If Ki is give away gifts. Lease people that comes to the feast; more gifts that I'll get." Chi said as he lit the invites on fire and watching them burn up.

But unknown to Chi, the rat saw the hole and grab an invite to see what it was just before Chi got their. So the rat hind in a tree hoping that Chi didn't see him run away.

A month has past as the rat tried to get people to come to the feast but the others didn't believe him. So the night before the feast the saw Chi looking worried about something.

"What wrong Chi?" the rat said trying to see why Chi was in fit.

"I handed out all the invites for a feast and forgot to grab one for myself." Chi said started to cry.

"Shin is a good friend and was a neighbor of mine before he left to live with god on top of the mountain. I left to see my aunt a month ago, and I ran into Shin. He gave me an invite. The feast is the day after tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon." So the rat told Chi, the time and date of the feast. Which was thirty hours later then planned.

That morning Chi found the rat going to the mountain.

"Where are you going?" chi asked the rat.

"I'm going to see my aunt on the south side. And she likes a flower on this mountain so I'm getting it for her. Don't worry I'll back by early tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you up if you wish." The rat lied to him and hoped that he fell for it.

"That's ok I'll be their early; say about 10 in morning tomorrow." Chi said as he walked away to his home at the edge of the valley of sunflowers by the river. But he stopped at a tree and watched the rat for a minute and saw that he did pick a rare flower. That only grows on this side of the mountain. Watching the rat walked towards the road for the south side of the mountain.

After taking a detour half way around the mountain. He found a cow that look like he was lost.

"What are you doing, walking around like you are lost?" rat asked the cow.

"I'm going to the feast at the top of the mountain and I'm looking for a trail that leads up the mountain. But I have been looking for eight hours and I've been around this mountain four times and I can't run no more." The cow said as he looked at the rat with hopeful eyes that he will help out.

"Sure I can help. Can I ride on your back so my tracks will not be found?" the rat asked.

"Sure, but why?" cow asked

"I'll tell everyone at the feast later on what I saw and heard." Rat said as he hopped on the cow's back. And they walked up the mountain to the house and saw that they were the first ones there. Looking behind them; they saw other animals coming up the mountain path that they just took. Then they looked up at the house and saw Shin and Ki waving their hands at them.

Everybody sat at a large table with lots of food of all kind.

"Where is Chi? I thought he would be here already." Ki asked to the heavens.

The rat got up and walked up to Ki and asked. "Can I have a private word with you?"

"Yes, please come with me to inside of my house." Ki hold out a hand as he said that.

They walked into the house. "Sir please understands what I did. I told Chi that the feast is tomorrow not today." Seeing that the god was getting angry at him. "The reason is that one month ago I saw Chi burn over hundred invites, and the reason I know that they there invites is because I took one from the hole he must have dug. I can show you where he burns them. From what I heard that the guess is getting a gift and he thought less people and he will get more of the gifts. I do not want a gift from you. Please come with me and I'll show you the truth. I tried to tell people at my village, but refuse to listen to me, and they thought I was talking nonsense." With that the rat ran to the door and hopped out of the little door in the door. Running down the mountain to the spot where Chi burned the invites.

Ki ran to keep up with the rat. Stop short in seeing the hole in the ground. He looked at the dirt and dirt it looked burnt; like it was set on fire. "I see you were telling me the truth. I see he was not my friend and thank you for protecting me…ahhhh…." Ki was lost on the rat's name. "What is your name?"

"I have none." The rat said as he walked up the god.

"Yuri will be your name then." Ki stated.

The rat looked up at Ki in aw of his new name. "Thank you, but why did you give me a name?"

"All my close friends need to have a name." Ki bent down and pick up the little rat and carried him back to the party.

Many hours later the party was dieing down and Ki announce his gift to all. "My friends I have given you all names and know in this order:

1. Rat

2. Cow

3. Tiger

4. Rabbit

5. Dragon

6. Snake

7. Horse

8. Sheep

9. Monkey

10. Rooster

11. Dog

12. Boar


	27. father's past part 2

"I'll give you the power over time and element in that year. You all will live as long as people a.k.a. humans. Believe in the animal of that year. Twelve years and five element rotation will equal to sixty years for one full turn. Plus you will also be governed by the yin and yang of each element and you will be a sigh to an element. The order that I called you is the order of the year you will be in. when the sun raises it will be the year of the rat and the element of wood. Wood will be the element for the next twelve years then it will be fire, earth, metal, and water.

This went on for an hour.

"Now that's settled. We will watch the sun raise and be bonded in this forever. If you wish not to do this please turn your back to the raising sun." Ki said as he picked up the cat and set him on his lap. With that all fourteen watch the sun rise together.

After the sun rise the rat spoke up. "But sir; what about the cat? He was here the whole time. Why was he not in the year line up like the rest of us?"

"Well, there is a reason for…" Ki never finish his sentence because Chi showed up and the feast.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chi screamed at everyone.

"Yuri told me what you did with the invites. Why did you burn them? Are you that greedy?" Ki said as he put the cat on the ground before getting up.

"It was just us. No one else was needed to be here. And yes I'm that greedy and I burn them with the thought of the gifts I will get." Chi stood on his hind legs.

"Why did you do that for? If I know that I would have never let you come with me to meet Ki. You evil piece of shit." Shin cried out.

"That does it I curse you fucking cat. No one here; will never be your friend ever again." With that said Chi went flying across the yard.

"Chi; I curse you to live in the water and the mud. Never will you ever go to valley or anywhere for that matter. To brake the curse; you need to release the cat from his curse." Ki said picking up the cat. "Are you ok, Shin?" seeing that Shin nodded his head yes. Ki put the cat down and back away to see all the other animals have hatred in their eyes.

Shin started to feel the pain from the spell that Ki put on him yesterday and with the cat transforms in to a ninety foot cat monster. Looking down at Ki and saw that he was smiling.

"I gave you the gift of a god but you were a mortal animal first. So you are only a demigod. But you will rule over the twelve zodiac and their elements." Taking a deep breath and breathing a sigh. "But the curse I put on Chi will make it easer to kill you if you are in the water to long. So please don't go in the water for to long." Ki said as father nodding his head.

(end of story)

"With that they never befriended the cat ever again. Chi is still out there hating and fuming about whole thing." Angel said right before she started to clean Kyo's head.

"Why is Father, here, and trap?" kyo said as he pop off his fourth nipple.

"When Ki was dieing the cat was late because he fell in the water and Chi tried to drain him. When Father came to the house sobbing wet. Ki said that Chi had place a second curse on you. You will be trap in another realm and all your kittens will not have many kittens, till you get out and back in this realm. I will use the last of my power to give you a way out. A kitten like you with out eternal life. Find him and eat him. Then you can come back and break the other curse at the same time." Angel finishes talk and saw how scared kyo was. "after you eat him, he will not die. Soon he be reborn and live his life like he was before, he was eaten." Angel finishes to calmed kyo down about this.

No one saw that Amber came in at the being of the story. She sat down and herself ready for the labor. She could see that kyo was a Hermaphroditus by the angle she was laying down.

"Now finish your breakfast." Angel pushes Kyo's head to the fifth nipple. Looking up and she saw Amber laying there with a smile on her face. "How long have you been there?"

"I saw you two walk in from behind. And you don't stop feeding." Saw that kyo let go of his nipple. "So you are kyo. Please don't fight this. We need you to give birth and set Father free."

Popping off again, "but I… I…" kyo never finish what he was saying, because Amber let out a scream. "WH… what's wrong?" kyo jump up as Angel grabbed him.

"It's nothing, just labor pains. I'll be giving birth soon." Amber said that last sentences with great sorrow.

"Why do you sound so sad? Aren't you suppose to be happy about having kittens?" kyo said as lay down where he stood. Facing away from Angel.

"Do you know why there is a graveyard in the back?"

"Ya, just incase…"

"No! There is no just incase, there will be still born and death after birth. I'll be lucking, if one survives the night." Amber yelled at kyo in anger. "If you came earlier, we would have live birth with all the kittens. But no you came now almost at the end of the mating season. Why the hell did you come so late? You useless, little shit, what can you do?"


	28. birth?

Kyo started to back away till he back into Angel. "I am sorry, I didn't know. If I did know I would have came sooner then this." Kyo yelled back at her as he cries in sorrow and frustration. "I don't care if you hate me for that. It makes no different to me. It's not like I've never be hated before. I've been mental tormented, beaten, and rape before, so I don't care what you do to me. But this is not my fault, it's not my fault!" kyo yelled the last part.

Then he got up and ran out the door but his foot was grabbing my Amber. No longer angry, but worried for the kitten she just caught. "Kyo sit back down, please." Pulling him back toward her. "I am sorry. It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything anyway. Please forgive me for what I have said. What do you mean by rape and who beat on you?"

"My uncle rapes me when I was 4 years old and few times in the past 24 hours by two male cats. Most of my family hates me and a small handful did beat on Me." kyo said as he lay down and let Amber lay her head on kyo back

"I see the humans still are jackasses. It's alright kyo you have us no…" Amber stop as the pain in her stomach started up again.

"Kyo come here. I need you to do something for me." Angel said as she shooing kyo to a corner. "Stay here, don't watch or listen, ok kyo."

"But Father said to…"

"You DO NOT need to see this. I know that pain. They are all still born kittens. I don't need you losing it. So you will stay in the corner and look at a wall. When I'm done with the…" stop as she pushes kyo to the desire stop. Then ran to help Amber to give birth to the still born kitten.

After two hours of screaming and cursing. Amber a gave birth and had no energy to deal with the cry kitten that is sitting at a corner.

Kyo was scared that he would go through the same thing and did not to want to in the first place. Before anyone could stop him he ran out the door.

"Kyo come back here!" Angel yelled after kyo who as running in the wrong direction of Father's place.

Kyo ran by the guards at a gate but was slammed into a wall by one of them.

"What was this dumb shit thinking going in there?" one guard said.

"I'm surprise that he got in there in the first place." The other had said.

"Well I'll take him to Father for punishment." The first guard said as he started to drag kyo across the land scope.

Kyo started to wake on the way.

"Behave yourself, we are almost there." The guard said as he dropped Kyo's leg and grabbed this neck so he could walk the rest of the way there. Going through a door and saw Father laying on his back starring at the guard with his kitten

"What are you doing with kyo and why are you not with Angel and Amber?" Father asking both of them.

"I saw him running out of the gate and I knock him out and brought him here." Guard answered his question.

"And you kyo?" Father asked his kitten again.

"I won't, I won't do It." kyo just kept chanting to himself over and over again.

Five minutes has passed when Angel came running in.

"What happen, Angel?" Father asked her as she came in huffing and buffing.

"Amber had all still born and well." Angel pointed to kyo who was still chanting to himself.

"I see, thank you and tell Amber thank you, too." Father said as he reach for the kitten and pick him up and shuck him like a bell. Placing him on top of his palm of his hand.

"I won't do it!" kyo yelled out to Father.

"Kyo you are a Hermaphroditus. You will have full, lively kicking kittens. You have not to worry of them being still born unless…" pausing to squeeze Kyo's waist. "You don't get fatten up, first."

Then Hakkai walked in. "Hello father… I see you might need more time with kyo." Hakkai turn around and started to walk out.

"Wait Hakkai. You just need to force him to and he'll get use to It." father said handing over kyo.

"Alright Father. Come on kyo lets get you into a nice hot bath." Hakkai said putting .his bracelet on. Watching kyo turn in to his human form and after he finished; He pulled him out the door the go back home.

Kyo felt safe in his human form because he can't get pregnant. Walk through the door that leads back to the house filled of cats.


	29. tail?

Kyo walk back to the bath that his left in the middle of. Seeing that he wasn't alone, five male sitting in the tub talking till kyo walk in.

"Hey, you can't be here." One of them said.

"This is for cool cats like us." another said.

"Sorry but I was here yesterday with Sorata." Kyo bow then try to leave.

"One where are your clothes, two why where you here with Sorata, three who are you?" the first male that spoke again.

"My name is Kyo soma, and Sorata brought me here yesterday then Hakkai took me to see Father, but I never got dress again." Kyo said as Hakkai was standing off that no one saw him watching. Hoping that kyo will make friends and that Mich can see what he was getting into.

Mich eyes open wide as the youngster introduces himself to them. "I see so you are the new kitten that Hakkai was talking about. Come in and join us." Mich motion to kyo to come in.

Kyo slip in to water and in a corner till Mich pull him in to whisper into Kyo's ear. "Kyo, Hakkai told me to get you pregnant and help you to under everything." He pulled himself away a little. "I'm Mich," pointing to himself then to the others. "This is Ron, Yuki, ichigono, and Renji." Each nodded to their names.

This lasted about two hours of make fun of the new kitten in the tub.

They got and left Mich and kyo alone in the tub. "Kyo lets go. We to see Chihaya about your tail." Mich said getting out of the tub and got dress and watch kyo getting him self dried. "So let's go Kyo, don't worry about me as long you are in your human form. You can't get pregnant, does that help you a little." Mich was saying this as he push kyo out the door.

As soon as they arrive Chihaya hugged kyo and pulled off his bracelet. And as soon kyo was done she push him on a table and grab his ass.

While Mich found him self in front of a mirror. Looking at him self. His baby blue eyes where going a little gray. His pitch black hair had a little gray strands coming out. He did notice that he still look good. He still rock hard abs and he still stood about 6'2". Besides the gray color he didn't change a bit. The only time he looked away from the mirror. Is when kyo scream before hear Chihaya saying something about not moving.

"Alright you're done but I need you to stay like this for a bit." Seeing fear in Kyo's eyes, "I will lock you in a room where I have the only key, ok." Shooing kyo in a room then lock it.

"Good thinking he'll never get away. So what is his feeding time?" Mich said as he kisses Chihaya on the neck.

"Mich you will have Kyo so don't do that. And to answer your question six to eight times a day. And they will not be at the same time to confuse him about time and the time he see it. It will be to later. He's going to hate me isn't he?" Chihaya ask the most important question to her at the time.

"At that he will then he'll get over it. So you better hide or you will become pregnant yourself." Mich said sitting n front of the door to guard it.

"I told Hakkai I will get pregnant by a male so I can help Kyo out." Chihaya said as she left to mate with a male she'll pick.

For the past four days Chihaya gave food to kyo and pulled and check up on Kyo's tail.

"Chihaya will I be able to leave in the next five days?"

"Why you have a hot date?"

"No in five days mating season starts right."

Seeing that her plan work, "yes in five days." She knows kyo was lied to by Hakkai and her self about the timing. In truth in five days the mating season ends.

"Alright I need to go see you in a bit." Chihaya said as she shut the door then locking it. "Mich in three hours. Be ready to go in."

"I've been ready for the past three days."

The time had past to slow for Mich's taste. Then the time came.

Chihaya went in like always with the food. "Kyo eat up, and then I check your tail."

Kyo ate his food and let Chihaya check his tail.

She pulled on his tail and stuck three fingers in Kyo's pussy and started to thrust her fingers in and out of Kyo. Seeing that kyo front legs collapse and panting as he moans to the feeling she was giving him.

Kyo's eyes where close so he never saw Mich slip in.

Chihaya kept going to Kyo found his release. "I see you feel batter."

"What makes you think I needed that?"

"I just now, plus you looked stress out. I'll be back later with more food." Chihaya said as she again left and lock the door.

Mich couldn't hold it no more, "ha chew."

"Bliss you." Kyo then relies that he wasn't alone no more. Turning around to see Mich.

Mich can see the fear in Kyo's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll wait but make me wait too long. I will force myself on you, you hear me." Mich lay down so kyo could start relaxing if it was possible.

"Don't come near me." Kyo said as he back up into the corner.

"Chill, will you." Mich said as he laid his head down and closes his eyes to take nap.

But kyo never did. Staying in a corner till a metal tray with food was shove in. "Chihaya let me out."

"Sorry Kyo but please let Mich do his job and kyo please understand this." Chihaya said, "good bye Kyo and be good."

This went on for hours. Then one day Chihaya slip the food in and bye to Kyo. This was a code for Mich not to eat.

So Mich pushes a tray towards Kyo.

"What's in that food your pushing?" Kyo questioning Mich because what Chihaya did.

"There is nothing wrong with the food, Kyo."

"Then you eat it first. Each thing on both trays." Kyo said making sure that he wasn't being trick.

Mich took a bite of each thing on both trays. Small bites so it won't affect him much.

After seeing Mich eat. Kyo took his tray and ate his food.

* * *

i need you guys to answer this question. do you want Kyo to be rape or join in the fun with another couple? i have both version of the next chapter. but i can't continue till i know which way to go.T-T there is a poll on my bio page 


	30. its time

sorry i really mass up

* * *

Kyo finish eating the food on his tray

Kyo finish eating the food on his tray. Then he looked up and saw that Mich didn't eat his food. "Why didn't you eat your food?" Kyo looked scared, "what was in the food?"

"It's a body muscle relaxer. Your body will begin to relax. So please don't fight it. This will be over soon" Mich said slowly walking up to Kyo.

Kyo's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Unable to get back up; he tried scooting away but that didn't work. Kyo was still unable to move. "Stay away form me."

"Now, now Kyo, you should enjoy this. It will feel great; you enjoyed what Chihaya did to you, didn't you?" Mich said as he got behind Kyo and grabbed Kyo's hips then lifted them up.

"NO! Please not. I don't want to do this!"

"Be quite or I will make this hurt." Mich as he thrust into Kyo's pussy. Hearing kyo make a funny sound as he entered into Kyo.

"Please stop this." It was Kyo's last plea for him to stop, but it fell on deaf ears.

Mich thrust into Kyo at a slow pace so Kyo could relax and even enjoy this. But after a minute he saw it was useless. Then he started to quicken his pace and pressure. If Kyo doesn't want to enjoy this; doesn't mean he can't.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about this." Mich said thrusting into Kyo. "We all know that you don't want this." he only stops speaking to breathe. "So give up already." Mich just kept on thrusting into Kyo.

After five minutes of thrusting Kyo started to enjoy himself. Letting out a small moan, that Mich heard it and slow down so Kyo could caught up.

"It's…about…time… that…you…gave…up." Mich said between each thrust.

It didn't take to much time for Kyo to catch up and was close to climaxing. After a few more thrust Kyo came. Then Mich came soon afterward.

Pulling himself out of Kyo but not letting him up.

Then they both turn their heads to the door as it open up to revile Chihaya. "Well I see you two are done or just getting started?"

"Done and get off of me!" Kyo yelled trying to push Mich off.

"Kyo, was that so bad?"

"Yes now leave before you do any more damage."

"But I'll be mounting again soon. I need to make sure that you are nice and pregnant." Mich walks to Kyo to mount again until.

Then they both turn their heads again to the door as it open up wider to revile someone new. "Hey, Kyo you have a visitor." Chihaya let Angel in.

"Hello Kyo, how are you." Angle said going to Kyo and kiss him on the top of his head.

Then all three heads turn when they heard a click of the door. When Chihaya close and lock the door.

"So how are you doing? Are you pregnant yet?"

"I'm fine and no."

"Why?" angle ask her new adopted kitten.

"Because I just got off of him and he is being a winy bitch about it. I was about to mount again." Mich grinned at the last part. Then he walked up to angle and whimper into her ear.

"Ya we can try that."

"Try what tell me?" Kyo spoke up.

"Oh I just agree to have sex with him and don't worry I can't get pregnant." Angle said lifting up her tail for Mich.

"Why would you do that?" Kyo tried to figure out what Mich is up to.

"Because I need a good fuck and Mich is a horny bunny. And you don't want to get a nice good fuck."

Mich just mounted angle and started to fuck her. Looking at Kyo he could see that the muscle relaxer was wearing off.

Kyo couldn't help but to get heated up by angle's moans. All that he could do was to look away.

That was a big mistake on his part. Because Mich dismounted angle right before he was about to release. Then he jump on Kyo and finish the job in Kyo.

Kyo tried to fight him off but it was still no use. And Mich release into Kyo again.

"Get off of me. I don't want."

"Will you shut hell up about what you want! I already now what you want and I know what Father want. And let me tell this what Father want out weighs, what you want. So just deal with it, already." Mich said as he started to fuck Kyo again.

"Mich that's enough. Kyo is going to whine all the way." Angle said sitting down on Kyo's pillow.


	31. no no no

"Well he can keep all the whining to himself

"Well he can keep all the whining to himself. I don't need to… hear it." Mich had to hold his breath when he released a third time in Kyo.

By this time Kyo was able to stand and unfortunately for Mich. He can kick. Which he did into Mich's stomach and send him into the near by wall.

"Owe, damn it Kyo." Mich said while holding his stomach.

"No more!" Kyo just yelled before being picked up by Angel and curry to the pillow. Setting him down on the pillow next to her, hold him down with her arm.

"Leave me alone! You helped him!"

The door once again opened up. "Hello my miserable little kitten. Please don't move for 5 minutes." Chihaya said moving closer to Kyo.

"Why should I, to make sure it the semen stays and let it do its job." Kyo said trying to move but was stop by Angel. Who sat her upper half on Kyo?

"No, that's not why, you can't move. You can't move because of this thing." Chihaya showed the thing in her hand. After showing Kyo, she move to go behind Kyo and lifted up his tail and shoved the thing inside of his pussy painfully.

Kyo would have bolted into a wall if it wasn't for Angel sitting on Kyo.

Angel moves her right arm around Kyo's shoulders and her left at the base of his tail.

After the five longest minutes of his life at the moment in his miserable life.

Chihaya remove damn thing out of Kyo. Looking at it for a minute then walked to be in front of Kyo.

"Well, what the hell was that thing and what did it do?" Kyo just bark out.

"Well it tells me, if you are pregnant or not. So that should help you with those two questions. One more thing Kyo, if you hurt your self and/or the unborn kittens. We will kill you after you set Father free. Do you understand me, Kyo?" Chihaya standing over him with a hard glare burning the back of his head.

"Yes madam, I understand." Kyo said with out lifting his head.

"Good now lets go. I'm sure you do not want to be in this room for the next 12 months, do you?"

"12 months!?" Kyo's head finally shot back up and look at Chihaya. "Why so long? I thought cats have a pregnant lasting 65 days, give or take 4 days. And humans have pregnant lasting little more then nine months, but why 12 months?"

"Yes Kyo, 12 months, you are not human but zodiac cats remember?" Chihaya said as she waited for Kyo to get up and follow her. "And we have 12 months. Come on lets go. I'll take you to your room."

"But what about the other males here."

"Oh them; don't worry about them. They will leave you alone. Most don't know about the 'hidden pussy' you have. Come on lets go." Chihaya walked around Kyo and started to push him out the door.

"I'm moving, I'm moving, no need to push me." Kyo said as he walked out the door. "So how long does it take for the kittens to wean off and stop needing their mother to teacher them things?"

"Well Kyo about seven months to wean off, but about forty-five-years-old is the age of adulthood. And there puberty is still 13 to 16 like humans. So we'll keep calling you kitten for the next thirty years. I guess you will get use to it or will you stop acting like one and be an adult?"

Kyo just groan at her last remark about acting like a kitten. "Well I am being force into this mess. Don't I have the right to be grumpy?" Kyo started to walk slower then before because he saw a male looking at them.

"Yes, but keep it down a bit. And as long you don't lift up your tail, and then no will see. That you are a girl to some extent. Come on or you will be caught." Chihaya just started to move quicker then before.

"Hey wait for me." Kyo ran, to catch up to Chihaya. Then Chihaya heading into the bathroom on the first floor.

"Chihaya what's wrong." Kyo watch her walked into the bathroom. Then he follow her into the bathroom just in time to hear he cough up her breakfast. "Never mind."

Kyo sat outside of the bathroom for fifteen minutes. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, its morning sickness."

"But you only get morning sickness if you are… shit that means I will get sick soon."

"Yes and to finish your first question yes I am pregnant. I'm about week and half ahead of you." Chihaya said as she sat down next to him.

"But you said you can't get pregnant again because it's not healthy for you?" Kyo said as he looked down the hall for anyone that might come.

"Yes, and I talked about it with Hakkai." Chihaya looked down at Kyo who looked worried. "It's ok Kyo; it is to help you understand the pregnancy and the test and exams as well."

"But why would you do that for and don't tell me; it's for me either?" Kyo snapped at Chihaya.


	32. aftermath

Hi very one. No I'm not dead nor is this story. Right now at the point of the story I will be skipping time frames. It's easier that way. I've tried writing it out and it suck. So I'll try and keep it flowing, but it will go back to a normal flow closer to the births.

And I notice some people have a hard time reading this because the English is really bad.

1 there is no beta

2 I really suck at English

3 I have a disability that makes it hard from me to read/write/spell.

I will redo all chapters because writing this and other stories has helped me with my English. If you will please bear with me till the end.

"What? Why?"

"Because I agreed to get pregnant this term," Chihaya said with a smile.

"But didn't you loss your kittens last time too." Kyo looked up at Chihaya since she said that she had morning sickness.

"Yes I did, but the time before I had one survives. Rosette that's the name I gave her, she about five hundred years old. Well next year she will be. So don't worry about it, the next time most of the kittens will survives." Chihaya sat closer to Kyo and wrapped her arm around him; then pulled him into an embrace. "Because of you would of set our Father frees, to run around again in this world."

"But I don't know what to do to set him free?" Kyo said as he enjoyed the embrace.

"That's ok, Kyo. Father knows what to do. And when the time comes, he'll let you know what you have to do." Chihaya said as she let Kyo go and started to walk back down the hallway.

"Ok now that's answered, back to my other question." Kyo ran again to catch her.

"You will not give up, will you?"

"No, please answer me?" now Kyo start to get a little angry again.

"You are in luck. I do know the reason." Chihaya said as she looked back at Kyo and saw a face that said 'well go on, tell me.' "Kyo, we are a dying race. There are…"

"He's lying!" Angel said rounding the corner.

"What?" Chihaya said looking at Angel.

"I said he is lying. He knows how to set Father free or did you already forget it?" Angel said towards them. "I told him, while I was telling him about the true story of the zodiacs animals. Do we remember now, Kyo?"

"But that can't be it. I will not let anyone eat me!" Kyo said as he ran down the hallway and out throw the door at the end of the hallway.

"Maybe we should have told him that the mating season is still on for another day or so." Chihaya said as she started to walk down the same hallway but only going one third of the way.

"Nope, he'll find out soon enough, plus if he keeps his tail down no one will see what he is. So he'll be ok on his own." Chihaya said, and then she turned to walk down the rest of the hallway.

"That's true." Angel said as she tried to catch up with chihaya.

Kyo ran down another hall till he ran into a new male, "sorry."

"Watch it, will ya." He turned around and saw a new face. Seeing that Kyo walking around him, "wait are you the new kitten that everyone is talking about?" he asked as he grab a hold of Kyo's wrist.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kyo ask just to see if he'll let go and he didn't.

"So when are you going to set Father free?"

"Father said in a few years. I think it will be the next five to ten year from now." Kyo answered as he lightly pulled his wrist.

"Why?" he saw that Kyo looked scared. "I see," he said as he pulled Kyo in. "You're pregnant?" he ask a little too happily. "So, Father will be free in about six years, that's great." He finally let go of Kyo's wrist. "Come on, I'll introduce to the others." He started to walk away, and then he stops, "by the way I'm Rob."

"I'm Kyo nice to meet you." He said trying to his hand away from rob as they around the next corner.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the room at the end of this hall." Rob did not let go of Kyo's hand.

Kyo did not like this one bit. "You can let me go, you know?" But rob did no such thing.

"Kyo there you are? I want you to come to my office, like now!" Hakkai said as he walked up to the pair.

"Ok, I'm coming." Kyo said as he pulled his hand free from rob.

Following Hakkai to his office, "thanks for saving me." Kyo said; as he steps into the office.

"I want you to stay here for the next couple of days or go and stay with Mich. Because the mating season is not done and you don't want to be rape again, do you?" Hakkai said as he sat down at his desk.

"No I don't want that and if I go with Mich, he'll just rape me again." Kyo said trying to get out of more sex.

"It's the mating season and you are already pregnant with Mich's kittens. I just do want interfering seaman from other males." Hakkai said as he picks up the green in-house phone. "Is Mich still there?" "No, ok where is he then?" "Ok tell him to come to my office." "Good thank you."

"Mich will be here soon and when he gets here. I'm locking the both you in the room next door. Do well and satisfy his needs. He waited for you to be ready. So do you job and pleasure the man.


	33. aftermath part2

There was a knock on the door. "Hakkai, it's me." Mich called out after he knocked.

"Yes, yes come on in." Hakkai said as he stood up. "Mich I'm locking you and kyo in the next room. Kyo is do his job and is going pleasure you for the rest of the mating season and since you waited for kyo, to get his act together."

"That will be great. Plus I don't want other males touching him for while." Mich said as he grabs a hold of Kyo's tail.

"Don't I have I say in this?" kyo spoke up.

"No, I'm not giving you a choice. I can't make any money off of you for years; so don't bitch about this. Once the mating season is over you are not allowed to have sex for the next 10 years. And you have no other talents. So I don't want to hear it. So now you are going to shut up and put it out." Hakkai demanded as he grabbed a hold of Kyo's chin. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kyo nodded yes and with that Hakkai let his chin go.

"Kyo lets go, I could use a fuck, like right now." Mich said and pulled Kyo's tail to show that he means it.

With that Hakkai opened the door and held it open for Mich and kyo.

Turning left and taking a few steps to the room next door. Mich open that door and waited for kyo to walk in, and when he did Mich shuts the behind himself. So Hakkai can lock it, which he did.

Kyo saw that the room had a large pink pillow in the middle of the room. On the right side of the room was a door.

"Come on kyo, its time to bend over and felt up your tail. I did wish you were this willing earlier." Mich order kyo and when he saw that kyo was moving slowly. He force Kyo's shoulders down to make him move quicker.

"I could take you in the ass, but it will be so painfully because of your size." Mich grinned as kyo willing lift up his tail. "Finally you are willing, now its time for some fun. By the way, it's gonna be like this for the next two or three days. So if you want to eat, don't deny me." Then he mounted upon kyo for the first time of many to come.

**TIME SKIPS FOR THREE DAYS**

Hakkai open the door in three days to let out Mich and kyo. "Kyo, go to the nursing room. Chihaya is waiting there for you. She will show you were you be staying for the next twelve months." Watching kyo leave and walk in the right direction. As soon as kyo was out of ear shot. "Well Mich did kyo give you any troubles?"

"No, I told him that if he denies me. I would not give him food. He knew what that meant for the unborn kittens." Mich said as he walked off in the other direction.

All Hakkai could do at the moment was just to sigh. With that he returns back to his office to pay the bills.

"Kyo there you are? How are you feeling and where have you been?" Chihaya ran to kyo and gave him a hug. Then release he's not answering because he can't breathe.

"I'm fine," kyo said in between breaths till he started to breathe normally.

"Hakkai kept me lock up in a room near his office for three days, and all because he didn't want another male to mate with me."

"That makes since…"

"No he also put that bastard in the same room with me and orders me to sleep with him as many times that he wanted too. Just because, I couldn't make any money, for his greedy ass."

"You mean Mich, right?"

Kyo nodded.

"Well you were not helping in the sex department, but I can see were Hakkai is coming from. There is another mouth to feed and you can't pay your way here."

"Pay my way here? What do you mean by that?"

"Well say if you wanted a DVD. You would have to go online and buy it. You will have an account with a debt card. When you get your tips, they go to your account, but food, clothes, and other stuff that you might need. Are apart of the payment that the client pays for your service. Do you understand why Hakkai is not too happy? What can you do in that form that can make money? Any skills, talents, or selling points?"

"Well no, but I'm great at martial arts." Kyo said as he pointed out what he can do.

"Well that wouldn't do silly, you're pregnant. You can't fight or train. Well if you can think of anything let us know, so that we can help, ok?" then Chihaya opens the nursery door and pointing to the table that kyo sat on weeks earlier.

Kyo hop onto the table, "I did think of something that I can do. But I don't think it's any good thou."

"What is it?"

"I can drew and write stories. Before I was sold I was working on one."

"Really what's it called and do you need a pen name?"

"Well it's called Phantom Dream and my pen name will be Natsuki Takaya."

"So what is it about a high school kids fighting demons. I also have written out a story called fruits basket and that one is about my family, the soma family and the zodiac curse. But with these hands I can't draw."

"Naka Hatake she love to draw manga but she can't write, so I'll talk to her about your stories." Chihaya said as she gave kyo a check up.

Their conversation continues for hours with Naka.

_Hi, this is where I'm stopping in time and the next chapter will be about 1 year into the future. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in about 8 days. If you wish to write a side story about the pregnancy please email me at __kyo_soma___isthecat yahoo .com (no spaces and add the at please) and I will add them under "a new life sides". Please use the title as the subject, with a name that I can post with the story for credit._

_Ps the story is ending in a few chapters so please bear with me. (I know I used it wrong.)_


	34. mudskippers

Kyo was walking slowly threw the hall with a very full belly. Hearing someone behind him, so he turn around and saw it was Hakkai.

"Hey," kyo said as Hakkai got up with him easily.

"So how did the check up go?"

"Oh it went great I should start to deliver soon, really soon."

"Great, take it easy…" Hakkai stop only because one of the alarms is going off and it's the one that he can't remember what it's for. "Kyo, come with me, now!"

"Why? What's happening? What is that alarm for?" kyo started to ask many questions.

"Moving quicker," Hakkai damned.

When Hakkai got to his office and saw what the alarm meant, fear struck him cold.

Kyo entered the room and saw Hakkai's face pale. He himself got scared. "What's happ…?"

"Run kyo," Hakkai said as he continued to look at the computer screen. Looking up and saw that kyo did not move. "Kyo run, get out of here. Run as fast as you can and the farther the better. When it's safe I will find you, now go and don't look back.

When what was Hakkai was saying kyo ran into the hallway and out the nearest window. Kyo thought it should be safe and quicker being on the first floor.

Running across the front yard, kyo came across Mich.

"Wait up kyo, where's the fire?"

"Hakkai told me to run as fast and as far as I can, after he found out what the alarm was about."

"What alarm?"

Then they heard it the same alarm as before but louder.

Mich's eyes double in size. "Come on kyo, I'll take you to the end of the property."

"Wait what's going on? What does that alarm means?" kyo followed Mich.

"It's the mudskippers. They are attacking and if they find you. They will kill you in a heart beat." Mich answered Kyo's questions as they ran. "Listen, go straight; which is the best way to find you in the near future. If the time comes for you to give birth, please find a safe place."

"But I thought the mudskipper can't walk on dry land?"

"Just like the other zodiacs, the mudskipper as a temple and priests; and when the time comes and thing are right. The mudskipper can and will on dry land for 36 hours. Now no more questions."

With that Mich turn around and almost broke a branch in half then left to go back to their home.

Kyo on the other hand started to run straight in the directions that Mich told him to go.

After seeing kyo run out of sight, Mich ran to Hakkai in the main office to let him know about the branch if anything happen to him.

**Back at the house**

"Hakkai, if I die look for a half broken branch on the north side of the property line and that's the directions that kyo went." Mich whispered into Hakkai's ear.

"Thanks Mich, I hope that does not come to that. I'm just glad all but kyo have given birth. It's too bad that Kyo's kittens will be the only one to survive the birth."

"They will be here in one hour. I pray that more then enough time for kyo to hind." Sorata said as he came in with the report.

"Don't worry I sent kyo running about 45 minutes ago and Mich made sure that kyo left for safety." Hakkai said hoping the same thing about kyo.

"The door to father has been lock and father has been warren as well." As another cat came in to report to Hakkai.

"That's good; please go to your station and get ready; they will be here within the hour. Tell the others as you go to your post." Hakkai ordered.

Then the phone rang, "yes." Mich answered the phone. "Good they'll be here within the hour."

"Hakkai the south gate is secured." Mich repeated the report.

"Good stay on the phones, you to Sorata. I'm going to make rounds." Hakkai said then he shut the door behind himself.

After one hour Hakkai came back in and announce that the mudskippers are at the edge of the property.

Both Mich and Sorata jumped out the same window that kyo jump earlier; then they returned to their original form.

Looking around they saw 50 other cats in their original form as well. All ready to fight and to protect their home.

Hakkai came out as well and he himself returned original form after landing on the ground.

"That's not right," Hakkai said as he saw the mudskipper. "Their numbers are too small for my liking."

"What if they know about kyo? And they are looking around the property for him, in case, we hind him off the property?" Chihaya said as she stuck out her head through a window.

"Then I pray that he kept on running." Hakkai said the mudskippers challenge toward the house as the sun started to rise.


	35. i'm where?

Kyo was getting tired from running for so long. _"Man it felt like I've been running for hours."_ Looking over at the setting sun, "I guess I have been running for hours." Kyo only stopped running because of the sharp pain in his lower stomach. As soon the pain ease off, he started to look for a safe place. "Ok, I need water, a hiding place, and some sort of food source."

Walking around for another hour looking for water and curing in pain when they came.

Walking upon a lake and feeling happy that he could get a drink. After his drink, he started to look around for a place to hide.

Sighing when he notice its all flat land, sitting down next to a rock and placing his elbow on it. But the rock felt funny, so you looked down and saw a huge claw mark…his claw mark, the one he made over a year ago, when Tohru saw his true form for the first time. "That means," looking at the directions of Shigure's house. Kyo started to run again this time running to see his family.

Popping out of the bushes, there in front of him was Shigure's house with the lights on. Then fear hit him, turning back into the bush that he just jumped out of. _"He may have moved back to soma house."_ Then it hit him again, the pain was stronger this time and even lower and moving lower still. "Damn," kyo wince out.

Walking around to the back of the house and stop when "damn" was heard. Looking in the bushes till kyo and Tohru eyes met.

"Kyo?" Tohru looked at him in disbelief. "Yuki, Shigure come here quickly!" yelling because kyo was still bent over in pain.

"Miss Honda, what's wrong?" Yuki came out with Shigure following right behind.

"Its kyo and he is in a lot of pain." Tohru said as she started to panic.

"Oh it is really you kyo," Shigure smiled at kyo. "I'm gonna call Hatori and see if I can get him to come over." Walking back to the house and picked up the phone and dialed Hatori's number. After a few rings, "hello this is Hatori."

"Hatori can you come over to help a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes a cat and he is in a lot of pain and Tohru is about to cry."

"If this is your idea of a joke, its not funny one bit."

"I'm not joking."

"Fine as soon as I'm done with Kazuma's wrist, I'll be over."

"Kazuma is there? Great bring him along, bye bye." With that Shigure hang up the phone.

Walking back outside to find kyo had move from the bushes to being a few feet away from the porch.

"Kyo, are you ok?"

"I am at the moment."

"You talk," all three of them said at the same time.

"Is there anything that you want to eat?" Tohru ask after she got over the shock.

"Something light would be nice," Kyo said tired from all the running and the pain is not helping.

After 30 or so minutes pasts by, Hatori's car was heard at the front of the house. So yuki left to greet Hatori and soon found out that Kazuma was with him.

"Hey, shishou what happen to your arm?"

"I burnt myself trying to cook." Kazuma said with his good hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, kyo will yell at you for that. He forbids you from touching the stove." Yuki said while staring at the burnt arm.

"I know he forbidden me from touching the stove, but I wish that he was here to yell at me. I would feel so much better." Kazuma said sheepishly.

"Well he's not. It would be best for everyone to forget him, it will hurt less. So where is this cat, that Shigure was talking about." Hatori said as he got his medical bag for the back of the car.

Yuki just smiled and showed them to the back of the house. Then with an evil grin. "Shishou burnt himself by using the stove!" yuki shouted as he round the corner.

When Kazuma came around the same corner.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not touch the stove or oven." Kyo yelled at his father for doing something that he himself forbade him to do.

"Kyo?" both Hatori and Kazuma stare at the cat lying down next to Shigure and Tohru.

"Can you help him? Kyo just came home." Tohru jumped up and starting to beg Hatori for help.

"I'll see what I can do." Hatori said as he patted Tohru on the head." Kyo is very fat and he has a tail." Shigure started to sing till his kyo hit him on the foot.

"I'm not fat. I'm," then kyo curled up into a painful ball once again.


	36. the birth

Hatori knelt next to Kyo's belly and when he tried to touch it. Kyo growled at Hatori's hands.

"Kyo, I need to examine you and your pain seems to come from your stomach." Hatori scolded kyo for his action. "Tohru please hold his head. Yuki please hold his arms. Kazuma please hold his legs. And Shigure please hold down his tail."

"Kyo when did you get your tail?" Tohru asked as she sat down next to his head and place it on her lap.

"Ah, Hatori?" Shigure said an odd voice.

"What?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Shigure ask as he held the tail down but he got a good view of Kyo's ass.

"Is what is?" Hatori looked and saw it. Kyo's pussy and it was dilated as well. Then he turns to face Kyo's head and one odd question. "Kyo are you pregnant?"

With that said all heads but Kyo's turned to Hatori.

"Hatori, Kyo is a boy. He can't be pregnant." Kazuma stated.

"Yes," was heard from Kyo in a meek voice.

"How?" Was all that Hatori could say?

"Hatori you don't know where babies come from?" Tohru asked innocently.

"I know that but kyo is one of a kind…"

"Don't for long." Shigure said because Kyo's body started to push.

"What?" Hatori looked back to the problem. "Damn they're coming. Ok, Tohru go boil as much water as you can. Kazuma get as many towels as you can find. Yuki go get plastic sheet or something like that. And Shigure you are helping me."

"Ok," was said in unison.

Tohru went into the kitchen and started to boil water.

Kazuma was looking for clean towels. Then stops for a moment, "I'm about to be a grandfather, in a strange way." Then he went back to looking for towels.

Yuki went to his gardening shed for the tarp for kyo. Then he returns to kyo.

"Great, now lets get kyo onto the tarp." Hatori said as he grabs Kyo's shoulders to start rolling him. "Lay out the tarp."

Yuki lay out the tarp only half folding out behind kyo. Then he folded one side into smaller folds.

"Ok Shigure help, Yuki get the tarp under him." Hatori said as he rolled kyo more onto his stomach. So that yuki and Shigure can slip it under him them Hatori rolled kyo on his back.

With that yuki unfolded the tarp and Hatori rolled kyo back onto his side.

"Yuki, help Tohru with the water and have Kazuma find a tub of some sorts."

"Ok will do," yuki got up and walked in the house to find Kazuma with every clean towel in the house. "Please find a tub for Hatori." Yuki said as he took the towels from Kazuma and then walked in to the kitchen.

"Miss Honda, I'll be right back to help you carry out the water."

"Ok," Tohru said as she turned and a worried smile.

Yuki came back out and place the towels on the tarp. Returning to the kitchen, he found Kazuma cleaning a plastic tub.

"Alright, I'll be back." Kazuma said as he ran out of the kitchen nearly knocking over yuki, "sorry."

"Hatori, here is a clean tub?" Kazuma yelled as he jumped off the porch.

"Good place it here," pointing to a spot next to him. "Please make a makeshift bed in Kyo's old room, with blankets and flat pillows."

"Ok!" Kazuma once again yelled out.

"Why do you have Kazuma running around like that?" Shigure ask because kyo looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Well that's because Kazuma would get in my way." Hatori said as he checks on kyo again. "Yuki! Where is that water?"

"Coming," yuki said as he held open the door for Tohru.

"Ok Tohru, please pour that water in the tub and yuki just sit next to the tub."

"Ok," both of them said.

"Hatori, how much longer?" yuki asked right before kyo contraction hit again.

Hatori looked at yuki. "On the next contraction push," Hatori order kyo to get ready.

Kazuma heard what Hatori just said and he jumps from the balcony. "It's time?"

"Yes and sit next to Kyo's head and hold him." Hatori pointed at Kyo's head so that Kazuma got the idea.

Kazuma followed order and cradle Kyo's head.

And when the next contraction started up again, Hatori ordered kyo to push.

Kyo started to push and Tohru, Shigure, and yuki where ready for any kitten or kittens.

"Come on just a bit more," with that Hatori was holding and clearing out the nose and mouth.

"Kyo do you how many you are having?" Shigure asked.

"I six but there might be a number seven." Kyo answered between breathes.

Hatori sighed, "Ok kyo do the same thing for the next one." As he handed over the new born female kitten to Shigure who was not happy about being in this world.

"Shigure please clean up the kitten and wrap her in a blanket."

"Sure," Shigure said as he took a warm wet towel.

"Ok kyo, push." Order once again.

And this happen four more times.

"Ok kyo, I'm going to insert my hand in to make should there is no more. If there is no more I will remove the after birth." After Hatori said this, he inserted his hand and brought it back out. "There's one more. Kyo I know you are tired but you have to push a few more times till it comes out."

On cue kyo push and last kitten out.

When Hatori finished cleaning the mouth and nose; the kitten wasn't move or crying.

"Wait, why isn't it crying?" kyo tried to get up but was stop by Kazuma.

"Wait, kyo let Hatori do his job." Kazuma said as he held kyo down by his shoulders.

Hatori took out his stethoscope and listen to the heart and the lungs. Then he put his mouth over the still kitten's mouth and nose and started CPR.


	37. notice

I am taking this story down until I have better edited version with a beta.

Hoping to be by next week or two.


End file.
